Werewolves,Vampires and Hunters! O my!
by MyAwesomeness
Summary: Dean and Sam get a message from their father. Their next hunt-Forks,Washington. Slash! Most likely Nc-17 in the later chapters! Sam/Jacob! Edward/Dean!
1. Chapter 1

**Im not really a big fan of cross-overs but i couldnt resist this!  
A Supernatural/Twilight cross-over...Im thinking Edward/Dean and Jacob/Sam but you let me know which youd rather see.  
Okay so here we go! Woooo!  
**O and i totally made up the coordinates.I also have no idea if that even how you write cordinates but im to lazy to look it up.. **^^**

_**Enjoy!**_

((I guess it could be set sometime along the time John dissapered though im not really gonna follow the time like of the show because i havent watched it in so long.))_**  
**_-----

"Fuck my life!"Dean cursed as he shakes the vending maching infront of him. He just wanted a fucking soda! Why in the hell was that so hard?! Okay so maybe he wasnt exactly mad at he Soda machine... Theres a small possiblity that his father dissapering without a trace was the cause of this anger. You know the _small possiblity_. Okay so it that was the reason but hitting the soda machine made everything better.

He kicked it harshly with his boot and even threw a wicked elbow jab that would have had the strongest of guy on their backs,apperently Dean had one tough soda machine on his hands. "Dude beating a soda machine is not going to make you look any manly-er."Sam smiled as he stuck his head outside their room door.

Dean scowled at him,"Shut up Sammy..."he huffed as the physical exertion finally caught up with him. If Dean Winchester had one peice of advice it would be Never get into a fight with a soda machine unless you are a trained professional. Dean was not a trained Soda machine fighter. Unfortunatley-or else he would have take it down.

Sam couldnt help but laugh as he ducked back into their room-everyone always called him the Drama Queen but he knew it was really Dean. Dean was just better at hiding his Queen status. Sam laughed silently as Dean walked back into the room,soda-less,and sat on the table with a pout on his face,"Dean do you want to ta-"But Dean cut his brother off with a glare.

Sam opened his mouth to suggest talking again but Deans phone vibrated in the middle of the table,two sets of eyes stared at it for a second before Dean picked the phone up and flipped it open,"Text..."Dean said. It was the one thing that kept Dean going. Dean opened the text message as he held his breathe-he knew what would be inside.

_56' W 104' N_

"Sammy...look these up."Dean commanded in the voice he must have got from their father. He handed Sam the phone and Sam obediently opened his laptop and typed in the coordinates.

"Well?"Dean asked as his knees bounced nervously. He hoped this was a good hunt,something really violent-Dean needed to kill something.

Sams eyebrows crinkled as he looked at the place the coordinates brought up on his computer screen,"Forks,Washington."

Dean made a face,that didnt sound exciting,"Where in the fuck is that?"

**_________**

Dean wasnt happy about this Forks place. Seriously its name is Forks how exciting can it be? But he would go because he was told to-always the good little soilder. Sam on the other hand was excited. He kept saying 'maybe dad'll be there' 'Maybe hes gonna meet up with us' 'Maybe he found something there about yellow eyes.',"Sam...shut up."Dean said slowly as if it were any faster Sam wouldnt understand and he turned Ac/Dc louder.

They were already packed up and on the road,they were about two hours away from Utensil land and Dean was itching for a fight. Sam could practically feel it coming off his brother in waves. He didnt say anything about it knowing if he did his head would explode from the sheer volume Ac/dc would be turned too.

Dean had Sam do some research while he packed everything up and threw it in the trunk. Sam searched everything from car accidents to murder but there was nothing. The town was fucking spotless except recently there had been a few 'animal attacks' but Sam didnt think to much of it,the whole place was surronded by forrest;a animal attack was bound to happen. Dean hadnt seen it that way. He wanted those 'evil sons of bitches' dead and he wasnt taking any chances. So they were off to Utensilville.

They didnt even stop when the town away from Forks was having a Pie festival-Dean didnt even look twice and that made Sam alittle nervous. Sam didnt want to be nervous he wanted to know that his brother was being level-headed;that he wasnt going to fuck up this fight because of thier father. Sam knew that Dean would never do anything to put him in danger but still that was **PIE** and Dean hadnt even blinked.

The first thing Dean noticed was how fucking dark it was in Forktown-Serioulsy where in the hell was the sun? He hadnt ever liked when things were dark-that was probably because he knew what lurking in the shadow. "I hate this place already..."Dean grumbled at his brother as they stopped at the only hotel this place seemed to have.

Sam smirked alittle at his whiny brother,"Will you stop complaining...Weve stayed at worse..."Sam reminded as he lumbered into the lobby and got them a room-ignoring the suspicious look the women behind the counter threw at him,obviously she had seen Dean in the drivers seat. He shook his head as he walked out Why did everyone think they were gay?! He walked to the passenger door,"Room 301."He said before slipping back inside the car.

Dean nodded before driving around the semi-kept building till he found a parking spot infront of their room. Dean was out like a light,"Sammy get the bags..."He yelled over his shoulder after snatching the key out of Sams hand,"M'taking a shower!"

Sam grumbled under his breath as he did as he was told-he wasnt a good little soilder but if Dean asked him he would have brought the whole car into their room.

**--------------**

"So what are we again?"Sam asked tugging at the collar of his too stiff white button down. His suit was too small-he needed to get another one.

"Animal control from the state office..."Dean said as he rolled his shoulder and looked at the tiny Police station of Forks through the impala's windshield.

Sam sighed,"Is that even a real job?"He asked looking over at Dean with a scoff.

Dean smirked in that way he does,"No idea...but this badge.."He said throwing a leather holder in Sams lap,"Says it is."

Sam sighed again,"If we get caught im telling them it was all your idea."He knew of course that he would never really do that-Dean knew it too.

"Okay Sammy..."Dean smiled as he stepped out and only snorted slighly when he heard Sam grumbling about how his name was Sam,not Sammy,"Lets go little brother."He called over his shoulder already by the door of the office while Sam was still by the car door.

Sam gave him his 'bitch face' full of a caveman eyebrow and pursed lips,"M'coming Dean...Shut up."He huffed at his brother as he walked into the small building behind his brother.

The office was even smaller then the Winchester brothers thought,there were maybe four cubicles in the whole office and one main office that said Chief Police Charlie Swan on the door didnt look any bigger then a closet,"Hello there!"A chipper voice said from a desk that was much to close to the door. Dean looked down to see a pleasently plump older women with rosy cheeks looking up at them from her desk,"What can i do for you boys?"

Dean put on his best smile,the kind that made the women infront of them swoon and made Sam roll his eyes,"Hello Ma'ma Im animal control officer Douglas Parade and this is my partner Reginald Bits."Dean said flipping their fake ID's down only long enough for the women to catch a glimpse of,"Were here to talk to Charlie Swan about the animal attacks."

The women nodded quickly,obviously sensing the men infront of her were important and didnt have time to waste,"Right away...ill get him for you."She said jumping up from her desk and scurrying into Officer Swans office.

Dean smirked smugly back at Sam making Sam roll his eyes at his brothers cocky-ness. The boys were tugged out of their brotherly moment by that same chipper voice,"You boys can go on in..."She smiled.

Sam and Dean both smile at the older motherly women before walking towards the small office where they could hear a few voices coming from behind the door. Sam looks over at his brother who just shrugs as he throws the door open,with knocking because Dean just did things like that.

"Oh hello"Charlie Swan says as he stands,he gives the two kids infront of him a warning look before they stand as well and turn towards where Dean and Sam stood,"This is my daughter Bella and her b-boyfriend Edward Cullen.

And all Dean can think is _Holy fucking shit_ over and over again-because Edward is the hottest thing Dean has ever seen-making Edward raise a eyebrow that dosent go unnoticed by Dean but then again where your staring at someone and they arch a eyebrow at you-you kind of have to notice.

"Its nice to meet you...but if youll excuse us we need to talk to you alone...important police buisness..."Sam says saving Dean from actually forming words-which hes pretty sure he cant do at that moment because hes still staring at Edward,_Damn hes beautiful _Dean thinks as he manages to close his mouth.

Sam bumps his brother as secretly as he can but Edward still catches it and smiles crookedly making Dean lose his breathe, and Deans wondering when in the hell he started thinking boys were hot making Edward laugh quietly under his breathe,"R-right itll take a moment..."Dean manages to croak out.

"Thats fine...Bella Edward...Well talk about this later."Charlie says nodding towards the door-dissmissing them. Bella sniffes obviously not happy with the way things had turned out.

"Good bye Charlie...nice to meet you...officers."Came a smooth voice that suggested he didnt exactly believe that the Winchesters were what they said they were.

Sam smiled and nodded his good bye before sitting down in the seat that Bella had currently occuppied but all Dean could do was watch Edward walk away,_cute ass too_.

The Vampires laugh could be heard from all the way outside.


	2. Chapter 2

**So im thinking this story is sucking-though i do have a few people who Subrscribed to this story which makes me smile! All of you who did that will be getting Edward and Sam shaped cookies very soon!**

And i know this is moving along slowly and the chapters a short but please REVIEW! So i know if im a complete douche or not for continuing with this story.

O and if anyone could let me know if Sam and Dean or even jacob was to OCC that would be awsome.

_**Enjoy!**_**  
----**

Sam asked most of the questions. Dean was to busy figuring out when boys caught his attention,okay so not _boys_ exactly but that one kid-Edward Cullen. He was fucking pretty and Dean was secure enough to say that but then his stomach did this flutter thing. Dean Winchesters stomach does not _flutter _for anyone. He felt bad leaving Sam hanging with this Charlie guy but he just couldnt concentrate and he didnt understand it.

"...All the blood?"Sam said which magically brought Dean out of his homo-erotic thoughts for the moment.

Charlie nodded,"Yes sir...It was all drained like something just sucked it all out...Ive never seen anything like it in all my years."Charlie shook his head down at the police reports.

Sam shot Dean a look which Dean caught,"And no one saw anything?"Dean asked after clearing his throat and shifting in his chair.

Charlie shook his head,"No but it was just some animal-a freaky animal-but just a animal...there was nothin' to see."He said looking back up at the brothers.

"Who found the body?"Sam asked leaning forward in his chair a bit.

"Jacob Black...He lives on the reservation-part of the Quileute Tribe."Charlie explained,"But hes already been questioned."

Dean nodded and stood,Sam doing the same,"Well thank you for your time Officer Swan."Dean smiled and shook Charlie's hand before Sam nodded and shook as well.

"S'no problem..."Charlie smiled pleasently before turning back to his paper work. Dean and Sam walked out of the small private office before Dean managed to smile Jacob Blacks adress out of the older Secrtary and the boys found thier way outside-once again in the rainy Forks weather.

"I was right..."Dean smiled smugly as he tore his tie from around his neck. He threw open the impalas door and slipped inside.

Sam rolled his eyes as he slipped out of his jacket and into the impala's passenger seat,"Congratulations Dean."He snipped,putting his 'bitch face' on,"But if your done gloating could we get back to the hunt?"

Dean shook his head,"Just let me bask in all my glory for a second..."Dean said closing his eyes and leaning his head back unto his head rest. Dean wasnt exaclty 'basking in all his glory'-well he was for about 1.5 seconds but then his thoughts turned to that fucking kid again. Deans head snapped up real fast after that.

"Done?"Sam smirked from the passenger seat,though he didnt wait for Dean to answer him,"All their blood was drained Dean... S'got to be vampires."

Dean nodded,"Your probably right... Lets go talk to the Idian kid and find out where he found the body... It'll give us a place to start looking."Dean said pulling out of the Police station parking lot.

Sam nodded and then was quiet for a second,"what happened to you in there man?"Sam asked his older brother,"Do you want to tal-"Sam started but was once again cut off with Ac/Dc.

"JERK!"Dean heard over the music,and he couldnt help but laugh.

"Bitch."Sam saw his brother mouth at the windshield,and he couldnt help but smile.

----------

The whole pack was in a frenzy. No one knew what to do-the Cullens insisted it wasnt them and had offered their services in finding the right Vampires but everyone was still uneasy. They had never had to deal with this before-the only Vamps they knew were the Cullens and compared to most Leeches they werent half bad.

The pack,atleast for the moment,was in Human form,it wasnt exactly the safest way to comunicate but Billy Black had gotten a call from Charlie telling him to look out for some State officers-and noone in the tribe really wanted to be thought of as the wolf that sucked peoples blood.

Jacob sat their quietly watching everyone else go back and forth-it was more entertaining to watch then actually be envolved.

"Enough."Came the strong Alpha voice of Sam Uley making everyone else go quiet,"Calm down."He instructed and the others of the pack seemed to visibly relax,"Now we are going to find that Leech and kill it..."He was only interrupted when a few cheers exploded from the younger werewolves,"But it has to wait until these cops leave..."Again there were some dissapointed cries,"And then well start our hunt...but until then we'll patrol around our borders."Sam finished right as all the werewolves ears cocked to the side hearing the approching car.

"There gonna want to talk to you jacob...you know what to do."Sam said looking over at the still quiet wolf.

Jacob nodded as he stood up from the patch of ground he had been sitting on,"No actually i forgot you wanna tell me again...that would make it amillion times just to be even."Jacob mummbled under his breathe as a Impala stopped infront of Jacobs house.

The werewolf walked towards his house as the two Officers walked up the stairs to his house,he could hear with his super de-duper werewolf hearing the doorbell ring through out his house. He laughed when he heard his dad curse and wheel his way towards the door.

"Hello..."Billy Black said from his place in the door way,"What can i do for ya?"Jacob heard his father ask.

"Hi sir...Were from the state animal control..."It was around here that Jacob heard something flap open and then closed-he guessed it was there badges,"And we were wondering if we could talk to a Jacob Black about the animal attack."

"Sure...i dont see why though."The older man grumbled as he glanced between the two officers bodies,"Jake!" Billy called when he caught site of his son as Jacob walked towards them.

The two men turned around expectantly and Jacob looked to the shorter man first-instantly feeling less intimated because he was taller but it was when Jacobs eyes flitted to the taller man did the earth seem to stop and everyone else ceased to exsist.


	3. Chapter 3

When everything managed to start moving again-Jacob couldnt get his legs to move. He was trying but all that was happening was... Nothing. Everyone was staring at him like he was insane but Jacob could only keep staring at that tall officer. He didnt understand what was going on-he knew that he had imprinted-he just didnt want to admit it.

A guy imprinting on a guy. Who in the hell does that?! Well aperently Jacob Black would. Of course he would. Jacob manages to snap out of it long enough to turn around and run back into the forest. He can hear his dad calling after him;he can hear his pack calling after him but it dosent matter because he just fucking imprinted on a guy.

When hes deep enough in the forrest Jacob phases before he starts running agian.

**---------------------**

Sam dosent understand what just happened,and apperently neither does anyone else from the looks of things. Jacobs dad is almost pale with worry and each of Jacobs freinds are sprinting into the forrest after him. But what Sam really dosent get is why that kid was looking at him like that-like he was the something beautiful. Sam didnt mind of course,it was a major ego booster but the way he ran away was like he was afraid.

"What the hell was that?"Dean asked with wide eyes watching all of the other Idian teens take off into the forest.

Sam shook his head,"No idea..."Sam has this vauge feeling of almost longing to go after the kid;to make sure hes all right;to hold him. _To hold him_?! What the fuck?!

Dean shakes his head,"Did you see his face? That was weird too..."Dean mummbles from under his breathe,"Like he fell inlove...you know or something."Dean said gruffily,not wanting to sound so chick flick-ish.

Sam snorts and then turns around when he hears a loud throat clearing obviously to get the brothers attention. Sam turns around and smiles down at the man in the wheel chair,"So i guess...Well come back at a better time."

Billy smiles gratefully,"That'll be fine."He says still glancing towards the forrest like he wishes he could go with the younger boys.

Dean nods and then turns around and walks back to the Impala,Sam gives one last smile before walking back towards the car with his brother.

**-----------------------**

Jacob knew that his fellow pack members knew what had happened-he could hear them in the back of his mind he could hear their surprise;their voices calling him back so they could talk but Jacob didnt stop running. It was only when Sam Uleys voice called him-deep and Alpha wolf-did Jacob stop and turn around-he didnt want to. He wished that he could have ran a few million miles away but apperently that wasnt happening today.

When Jacob finally made it back to the clearing he could see all his brothers-and Leah-sitting in a circle waiting for him. Their thoughts were surprisingly silent.

'So you imprinted...'Sam thought looking over at Jacob with his wolf eyes.

Jacob nodded his furry head,'Yeah...'he managed to mummble,even in his thoughts.

'On a guy...?'Was Sams next thought and Jacob couldnt help but cringe at hearing it said to him.

Again Jacob mummbled a yeah in his head,keeping his eyes at the ground. To say that he was embarrased would be an understatement. He was disgusted with himself and because of that he was sure his packmates would be as well,'Look im sorry okay? But i cant control this shit!'

Sam gave a snif of a laugh,'We know you cant control it Jake. Its just a...surprise.'Sam thought,'We should probably talk to the Elders about this...but you gotta talk to him Jake.'

And that thought alone had Jacobs heart beating in his chest like it trying to make a break for it,'Sam...I-fuck me!'He yelled in his head making the rest of the pack laugh slightly.

'Well if you hurry up and go talk to that guy he'll be able to do that for you.'Leah gave a wolfy grin from her part of the circle making the rest of the pack howl with laughter.

Jacob growled at her,'shut up Leah!' He was not in the mood for this-not at all.

'Enough.'Sam thought from his perch on a rock at the beginning of the circle,'Go jacob.'He ordered in the voice that none of the wolves could argue with.

Jacob knew that if he really wanted to he could stand up and say No but he knew what had to be done and he was only going to be able to do it if he had no other choice,'Fine.'Jacob grumbled as he took off in a run towards the edge of the forest where he kept some spare clothes.

**---------------------**

Sam stared at the hard table top of the 'The Bloated Toad' as he tried to figure out what had happened earlier that day,and why was he getting more anxious about that call from Billy Black? Sam had never in his life had a gay urge,or a homo-erotic . But the way things were going today-he was more then making up for it. He didnt understand what was happening and it was not fun.

Dean,on the other side of the table,was not having a better time of figuring things out. That fucking stupid Cullen kid was all over his brain and he couldnt stop it. Seriously Dean would rather his head be ripped off then to endure anymore of this torture. He was no stranger to the gay-friendly part of town but never had any guy plauged his brain like this.

Neither brother knew what the other was going through-even as the silence enveloped the table and their rapidly cooling food. Neither Winchester felt much like eating. The two were only brought out of their own thoughts when Deans phone vibrated from the pocket of his leather jacket,"Hello...Yes this is he...Sure we're on our way."Was the only part of the conversation that Sam heard but he already knew what it meant.

"C'mon Sammy."Dean said gruffily as he stood and threw some money down on the table to cover their barely eaten meals.

Sam stood wordlessly-he had butterflies,_fucking butterflies_. And all he knew was that they must die. A slow and painful death.

**--------------------**

Jacob passed back and forth as he watched his father hang up the phone. He hadnt told his dad yet. He didnt know how-it was easier with the Pack;they just knew but his dad was different.

"Damn it Jake! Will you stop pacing and tell me whats going on!"Billy yelled up at his son who seemed set on walking a ditch into their floorboards.

"I imprinted!"Jacob yelled suddenly as he stopped and looked down at his father.

Billy smiled,"Thats great son...Whos the lucky girl?" Billy said excitedly.

Jacob grimaced,"S'not a girl dad..."Jacob said looking down at the floor,feeling bad as if he had done something wrong.

"O-Oh."Billy stammered,"Whos the lucky guy then?"He mummbled looking up at his son.

"That tall cop that came by today..."Jacob admitted-sounding guilty,"Im sorry dad...but i cant control it. I-"Jacob started again but was cut off when Billy shook his head.

"I know Jake-I know you cant control it."Billy said soothingly-stopping his son from having a breakdown,"But ive never heard of this before..."Billy mummered to himself.

Jacob sighed as he plopped back unto the couch,putting his face in his hands,"Of course id be the one that this happened to."he snorted humorlessly but then nearly stopped breathing when he heard the car pull up infront of the Blacks house,"OhShitohshitohShit!"Jacob yelled as he jumped up from the couch and started pacing again.

"Jake-calm down! It'll be fine."Billy soothed,grabbing his sons hand and squeezing it before wheeling himself to the door right as the bell rang,"Hi again Officers."Billy smiled up at them as he wheeled himself out of the way so they could step inside before closeing the door behind the other two men.

Jacob could fucking feel his imprint behind him. It was fucking crazy. He took a deep breathe before turning around and finally coming face to face with his...boyfriend?  
**  
--------------------**

_Shit_ this kid is tall Sam thought as he looked over at the teenager who looked like he was about to be sick. Sam had always thought he was freakishly tall but this kid-he was atleast two inches taller then him.

"Have a seat..."The older man pointed to a worn but comfortable looking couch which the Brothers accepted with a smile.

There was a small silence in which the Winchesters and Billy Black looked up at a pacing Jacob. That was until Jacob stopped suddenly and looked squarely at Sam,making Sams heart speed up,"What im about to say is gonna sound insane..."Jacob started making Dean snort in laughter-because really what could suprise a Winchester? Jacob shot the him a look making Dean clear his throat and shift in his chiar.

Jacob vaugley realized he hadnt even let him get his name out but if he didnt do this now then there was no way in hell he was going to be able to do it later. Jacob didnt have a place-he knew that a smart rational person would have thought of a plan. So jacob did the first thing that he could think of. He phased-right there;in the living room;infront of all three men. It was around then that he realized he probably should have asked to talk to the tall one alone but it was to late for that.

Jacob heard the guns before he actually saw them. He looked up at the two men with their guns drawn and he could hear them talking quietly.

"Werewolf?"The shorter one asked quickly,keeping his eyes at Jacob.

The taller one shook his shaggy head,"Naw...its not even night out."

"Then what?"The shorter one hissed back.

"I dont know..."The tall one shook his head again.

Their conversation was only interrupted by Billy,"Jake...Phase back now."He said shaking his head,sounding almost as he was laughing.

Jacob did as he was told before quickly grabbing a blanket off a chair and wrapping it around his naked lower body. The two officers kept their guns at Jacob but seemed to relax alittle seeing him back in human form. Jake couldnt help but think there conversation was wierd-anyone else would have ran out the door screaming.

Dean spoke first,"What in the hell was that?" He asked flicking his gun in Jakes direction.

"_That _was me phasing."Jacob said calmly,he felt calmer now-like maybe this wouldnt be the end of the world.

Sam spoke then and Jacob clutched at the wad of blankets he had in his hand-it was all he could do to not melt on the spot,"okay but why are you showing us this?"Sam said carefully,only catching a glimpse of the dreamy look Jacob had on his face before nervousness clouded his eyes. He lowered his gun because he just _knew_ that there was no danger here. Dean raised a eybrow but did the same though he kept his gun cocked.

Jacob took a deep breathe and then let it out,"Because then what im about to say might make more sense..."he said sitting down in his chair.

Sam and Dean sat back on the couch,"This oughtta be good..."Dean mummbled under his breathe.

Jacob took another big breathe before letting it out again,"Im part of a pack..."Jacob starts,"Were part of an ancient line of Quileutes that only change when there are Vampires around."He watched the two men exchange a look but he kept going,"Vampires are our Mortal enemy and we phase to protect humans from them."

Jacob paused here to see if maybe the two men wanted to jump up and run out screaming but they were silent and stayed in their seats so Jacob kept going,"Now theres this thing its called 'Imprinting' and basically its a wolf finding their other half;the person that will make them the absolute best wolf they can be and all that Army shit."Jacob snorts disdainfully,"And see ive Imprinted."Jacob muttered the last part as he looked down to the floor.

The two men are silent for a good minute before the tall one clears his throat,"And what exactly does this have to do with us?"He asked gently.

Jacobs pretty sure hes going to have a nervous breakdown,"B-because ive Imprinted on...You!"He shouts the last part,like hes forcing himself to say it.

Then everythings quiet for a second until the shorter ones laughing and he hits Jacobs Imprinted on the shoulder,setting him on edge,"Well Congrats Sammy."The shorter one wheezes. Dean forgets about their 'new' names in all the news.

Sammy. Sam. Jacobs pretty sure hes never heard a more amazing name. Jake looks back up to Sammy and the other man and tries to see whats happening in his head,but all his sees are thinking eyes looking at the floor.

Billys the next to speak,"Sammy? I thought your name was Reginald..."This seems to sober up the shorter one.

"Well i guess since your coming clean and you apperently Sams life-partner now;then we should come clean to..."Dean says with a sigh as he leans forward putting his face in his hands and rubbing harshly for a second before he starts again,"Were not really state animal contol,hell im not even sure thats a real job,were hunters."

"What do you hunt?"Jacob asks quietly from his chair as he looks up at the men,careful to keep his eyes away from Sam.

"Demons,werewolves,vampires,etc."Dean lists off just a few,"S' the family buisness."He smiles,"we came here because we heard about your 'animal attack' which im guessing because of the drained blood;isnt really a animal attack..."Dean says,talking enough for him and the suddenly mute Sam,

Jacob nodds,"It was a Vampire...We dont know who yet. But the scents fresh so thier still around."Jacob says as he goes into 'kill leeches' mode.

Dean nods and then looks at Sam from the corner of his eye-who has yet to say anything. Dean clears his throat again,"Well Im Dean Winchester and this is my brother Sam...He can talk-just so you know."

Jacob snorts,"Its nice to meet you. I was wondering why you werent running out of here when i phased and that whole werewolf conversation was wierd too."

Dean smiles,"Well werewolves only change during the night so thats not you kid...And these..."Dean says taking his gun out from under the table,before he uncocks it and shows Jacob the bullets,"are silver bullets...not sure they would do much good on some ancient line of Idians."

Jacob smiles but then his eyes flit to Sam,whos head is still bowed,"Sam?"Jacob says heistantly.

Sam looks up at Jacob and gives a small smile,showing those dimples and Jacobs heart flutters,"What happens to the people who are imprinted on? I mean dont they get a say in this?"Sam askes quickly.

Jacob shruggs pretending not to panic at the question,"They start to have a longing to be with their Imprinter. They can refuse of course but usually the wolf..d-dies from heartbreak."

Sam nodds,"Oh."

**----------------**

This is a super fucking de-duper long chapter!  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
Tell me what you liked and didnt like or if Sam,Dean,Jacob,Billy were OCC.  
=}


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is for Lora.b because her reviews make me want to keep writing this!  
YAYAYAYAYs for her!**

And to my favorite Rp partner-Madame_Reject! because shes amazing!

_**Enjoy!**_**  
______________**

Bella's scent has always called to Edward but then that guy,that Goddamned cop-His blood is fucking _yelling_ in Edwards face. Its a good thing he learned from the best; Carlisle-the Vampire with all the self control in the world-or else Edward would have attacked that poor man. He could hear the guys thoughts-could hear how he thought Edward was _hot_;how he had a _cute ass_. Edward thought that was funny as hell-He was curious of course about gay sex but being a hundred and eight year old vrigin he never had much experince with either gender. Bella was about as far as his experinces went,and all they had done was kiss.

Even that Edward had a hard time doing that with the human girl,she was so fragile and the idea of hurting her almost made Edward go into physical pain. Sometimes-though hed never admit this outloud-Bella didnt appeal to him. Her scent always called to him-but physically it wasnt there;_somtimes._

_You okay,Edward?_ Came into Edwards mind as he sat at his panio with his hands frozen on the keys. Edward looked up and saw his 'brother',Jasper staring at him. The mood ring of a vampire must have felt Edwards fustration and confusion.

Edward gave the smallest hint of a smile,"Im fine...just alittle thirsty." He lied smoothly.

Jasper nodded,though he didnt seem convinced-Edward could easily hear his doubts,"We could go now...If you like..." Jasper said as he stood from his spot on the couch.

Edward wasnt really thirsty but that was his excuse and now he had to go along with it,"Okay...Lets go."

**_____________**

"It was right here..."Jacob muttered,looking down, as he stood on the spot where the vampire snack was found. He was visibly upset and niether Winchester really knew what to do,Well okay a certian tall Winchester knew what he could do but that just seemed crazy.

Dean nodded;he had taken up the role of talker since Sam hadnt said anything since 'Oh',"And which way'd the 'scent' go?"Dean mocked only slightly.

Jacob looked south,"That way but that was a good few days ago-we're not even sure their still here now."Jacob muttered looking back at the ground,it was better then looking at Deans mocking face or Sams blank one.

Dean nodded again,"Okay...Well thanks kid...We'll take it from here." Dean said slapping Jacob on the shoulder-dissmissing him-before he turned to Sam.

Jacob snorted,"Your not doing this alone-we have a whole pack of wolves and one vampire coven on this case..."Jacob regretted his admission the minute he saw how Dean turned around with a glint in his eye that had Jake uncomfortable.

"Theres a whole fucking coven here and you didnt mention it before!?"Dean yelled,throwing his hand up. Was this kid dumb or what?!

Jacob flinched back,he was already sensitive from this whole imprinting buisness and he wasnt sure he could deal with some short guy yelling at him for no reason.

"Relax Dean..."Sam said firmly,and both Dean and Jacob turned to look at the now speaking man with wide eyes,"we didnt ask...Dont yell at the kid." Sam said,feeling the vauge sensation to make sure Jacob was kept from hurt feelings.

Dean raised a eyebrow but listened to his younger,more level-headed brother,"Fine...Why are we even standing here? Lets go get those bastards..."Dean growled as he started to walk forward,only to be stopped by a burning hand on his shoulder.

"It wasnt them..."Jacob said quickly,"Their vegetarian..."Jacob said cocking his ear to the side as he talked to Dean,he could hear something fast approaching. With his luck it was probably the vegetarian leeches.

"Llike they eat animals?"Dean said with slight disbelief,he had seen things like this before but it was just suspcious with a dead body and a whole Coven full of Vamps.

"Yeah...Their fine."Jacob sighed,as his eyes kept flittering to Sams pinched face. Normally Jacob would be all for the killing of the bloodsuckers but he just didnt have it in him today.

There was the snap of a twig in the distance only loud enough for Jacob to hear and look in the direction of the noise,"Speaking of the leeches..."He mummbled under his breathe making Dean smirk-he had never thought of calling them 'leeches'.

Dean looked over at Sam with a smirk,"I like this kid..."He grinned,knowing his comment would annoy Sam,"I always did want a dog."

Sam made a low growling sound,"Knock it off Dean..."He said sharply,"S'not nice." Sam had no desire to hear Dean make fun of his wolf. _His?!_

Dean held up his hands in mock-surrender,"sorry Sammy."

Jacob watched the brothers with wide eyes,normally he would have yelled at anyone for calling him a dog but he would take it anyday if Sam was going to try and protect him like that. It made him swoon a bit,though hed rather eat a vampire then say that outloud.

**_________________**

"Hear that?"Edward asked with a tilted head as the two vampires came to a stop a few yards away from their house,"Its that Dog,and two men,those cops i think."

Jasper listened before nodding,"I cant hunt with them out there Edward."Jasper said sounding almost afraid.

Edward nodded,"I know Jasper..."He said hearing the way Jasper was afriad to lose control,"Im going to go and talk to Jacob about the victim."

Without another word Jasper took off for the house while Edward ran towards the small clearing where the man was found. The closer Edward got the more confused he became-he knew almost immeditaly that that Dean guy was here just from his fucking smell.

But it was the thoughts of the taller man,Sam, and Jacob that had Edward confused. He could hear quick glimpses of thoughts before they moved on to another. Something about 'imprinting' from Jacob and then something about 'not being gay' from the Sam guy.

He heard the last part of their conversation and smirked when Dean called Jacob a dog. So the werewolf must have told them then. Edward watched as Sams face grew angry and then just surprised when he thought of jacob as 'his' and then smiled when Dean didnt seem at all sorry.

It was when everyone stopped talking that Edward stepped out unto the field,assulated with Deans overpowering sweet scent and Jacob wet dog stench,"Hello." Edward said simply.

Jacob sneered,"Jesus leech...You smell." Was Jacob greeting.

"Nice to see you too mutt."Edward smiled back,effictively dazzling Dean.

"Your part of the coven?"Sam asked stepping forward,maybe even alittle infront of jacob-a seemingly protective stance.

Edward raised a intrested eyebrow,Sam had moved infront of Jacob totally unconsciously,he didnt even realize how he needed to protect the Dog,"Yes Im Edward Cullen."He said smiling crookedly again putting Dean into a frozen state,"How do you know of us?"

"Jake...er...Jacob told us."Sam said quickly as he motioned over to Jacob,"We needed to know-Its part of the job."Sam smiled,alittle sadly.

"And what job is that?"Edward asked stepping further into the clearing,trying to ignore the way Dean smelled.

"Were hunters."Came Deans voice finally,strong and clear-like he wasnt at all effected by the vampire but Edward could hear the '_holy fucking shit hes hots' _and the _'He really does have a nice ass' _thoughts that were swimming in Deans brain.

Edward turned his body to the eldest brother and smirked crookedly,his eyes twinkling when he heard _'Holy FUCK'_ come from Deans brain,"What do you hunt?"

"Demons,vampires,werewolves,that kinda thing."Dean said easily though he seemed to be a bit breatheless-and his face was alittle flushed.

Edward nodded,"I see...And are you here to kill me and my family,Winchesters?"Edward asked,his voice suddenly pure honey and he could hear that Dean was pretty sure he was going to faint.

"How did y-"Sam started but was cut off by Jacob.

"He can read minds,stupid vamp."Jacob crumbled as he and Sam locked eyes and both their hearts jumped into over drive,making Edward raise a eyebrow but then he heard Jacobs longing for the slightly shorter man and he realized that the young wolf had imprinted,and on a guy no less!

Dean visibly paled,_shitfuckdamnit_ storming though his brain,"thats-uh-thats cool."Was Deans not so sauve response.

Edward grinned over at Dean,"Yes its is very 'cool' indeed."

**­­­­­___________**

So i guess this chapter sucks and really took way to long to get out there,_**and**_** it didnt really say much. But i have big plans for this story so stay tuned!  
OH! and REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is really really short,and im sorry but im starting to get writers block which sucks!  
But REVIEWS always help with that.**

_**Enjoy!**_**  
_____**

Dean was still cursing like a sailor in the confines of his mind and Edward was still smirking in that annoyingly beautiful way while the young werewolf blushed a nice pink color and Sam was staring at the ground like it had just said something about his mother.

"You can really read minds?" Dean asked trying to keep his mind occupied with a Metalica song.

"Yes...and I'm quite aware of how cute my ass is..."Edward smirked,as walked towards Dean-inhaling the strong scent of him.. He couldn't get enough of it;it made his mouth fill with venom.

Dean blushed-Dean Winchester actually _blushed_,"I...er...yeah." Dean stumbled through a lame response while rubbing the back of his neck.

_Akward_.

Edward smiled at the simple word that slipped through Deans mind,"Im not really sure that this is akward...more fun for me though."Edward said with a smirk that had Deans heart audibly,well atleast to to the Vampire,quicken in his chest.

_Stupid mind reader _flashed through Deans mind and Edward gave alittle laugh before looking over at Jacob and Sam who were in that same postion as before.

"So Jacob?"Edward called over to the very tall teenager,making both him and Sam look over.

"What Leech?"Jacob mummbled,now hes just tired-even with Edwards bleach scent crawling up his nose.

"Youve imprinted huh?"And Edward cant help but smirk because really this whole 'imprinting on a guy' thing is to fucking good to pass up.

Jacob stiffens and his eyes dart over to Sam,whos looking at Edward like hes slightly annoyed,"Yeah..."He mummbles,looking back over at Edward.

"To Sam?"Edward presses on watching Jacob seemingly get smaller and then that annoyed look transform to pissed off on Sams face.

"Yeah..."Jacob mummbles again,quieter then before.

Sam is really starting to dislike this Edward guy,"Thats enough."It comes out so firmly he susprises himself.

Jacob turns to look at him with wide dark eyes and Sam wonders when his puppy dog face became so worthless-though thankfully its still works on Dean.

Edwards amused smile never leaves his face and Sam really wants to smack it off him,"I thought you didnt care about 'stupid fucking werewolf teenagers'..."The stupid fucking vampire qoutes from Sams thoughts and Sam cant help but feel bad when he sees Jake cringe.

"I-I dont...Im not really a big fan of anyone getting picked on."Sam explained lamely,occupying his mind with Exorcisms chants-making Edward raise a eyebrow.

Jacob tried to remeber that Sam was still getting used to this and the fact that he had stopped Edwards questioning meant he didnt like seeing Jacob in pain-that had to be something.

Edward heard what Jacob was thinking but left it un-mocked. He'd just save it for a later date. He turned his attention back to Dean,who was obviously leering at Edwards backside.


	6. Chapter 6

**Im so sorry for my sucky short chapter before this one but i hope this makes up for it!**

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!

_**ENJOY!**_****

  
Dean hated feeling exposed and the fact that there was a mind reader among them made Dean tense. He especially hated that the stupid vamp knew that Dean thought he was hot. Dean didnt really understand his attraction to the _much_ older vampire-he had never had an attraction this strong to any guy-it was alittle strange,"Shut up."he muttered to the smirking vampire-who ovbiously knew what Dean was thinking.

Edward grinned,"I didnt say anything."He said making Dean snort. Edward found Deans mind to be endlessly amusing. The eldest hunter thought very highly of himself and Edward agreed that he had good reason to-Dean was incredibly _hot_,especially to Edward-Deans looks mixing with his smell.

Dean gulped as he watched Edwards golden eyes seem to darken as he looked over Deans body,like Dean was a peice of steak and the vampire was _fucking starving_. Dean knew that he should have been afriad but all he really felt was _lust_ pulsing through his veins,like it was racing to find a way out and grab ahold of the beautiful vampire infront of him. Dean opened his mouth to try and say something;to stop Edward from looking at that but all the movement of his mouth did was draw Edwards attention there.

Edward was sure that if he had a beating heart it would have popped through his chest by now,he couldnt understand what suddenly came over him,he just wanted Dean. His blood,his body,his everything. He wanted to _own_ him,and felt like he could tear apart anyone that had ever looked at the human. Edward had never felt this intensly about Bella,he had never felt anything like this _ever_. He could hear Deans thoughts race-he knew he should be afraid but the eldest Winchester couldnt seem to bring himself there all he could seem to feel was a horrible aching want to touch the Vampire which seemed to have Deans head reeling.

"Guys?"Came a deep voice that broke the trance the two men seemed to be under. Sam had no idea what was going on but he was alittle afraid for his brother with the way Edward was staring at him,like he wanted to fuck him? Or maybe it was eat him? Had Sam nervous.

Dean's head snapped up and away from the Vampire,"W-what?"He asked blinking at his little brother stupidly. He felt alittle drained all of a sudden.

Sam shook his head,"Nothing..."he mummbled,still wondering what that was all about and trying to avoid Jacobs dark eyes. The damn kid wouldnt stop looking at him and it was alittle unnerving though Sams body didnt seem to mind. His fingers were practically shaking with the need to touch the Werewolf.

Edward looked down at the ground long enough to collect himself before he looked back up,blocking out everyones thoughts. He was trying to figure out what exactly was going on;it wasnt working,"Well as intresting as this all was...I have to get back to my family."He said as he walked backwards back towards the way he had come.

Dean's face must have changed when he heard Edward leaving because Sam gave him a raised eyebrow,"Right..."Sam nodded,"We'll probably be in contact with you...about this whole people dying thing."

Edward smiled softly,"very well."He nodded before giving Dean a lingering look and a nod to Jacob. He turned on his heel and ran full sped away from the clearing where the other three man stood quietly.

Jacob was the first to break the heavy silence,"Do-Do you guys want to come to dinner? My dads making spaghetti..."Jake offered lamely but he needed Sam to get used to him because he was already feeling sad,just by the zero phyiscal contact that was going on between them.

Dean looked at Sam with a amused smile,"Spaghetti sounds awsome Sammy..."Dean grinned,just liking to annoy his baby brother.

And just like Dean wanted Sam threw his 'bitch' face at his big brother,"Sure kid."Sam said turning to Jacob when he was sure Dean understood that he was pissed.

Jacob smiled and Sam was pretty sure he was going to have to carry around some sunglasses if this kid was going to smile that bright whenever Sam agreed to hang out with him,"Good..."Jacob said,not even trying to hide the happiness he felt.

"Great."Sam mummbled under his breathe.

**_________  
**

"I cant believe were fucking doing this..."Sam hissed at Dean as they sat in the Impala outside the Blacks house.

Dean grinned,"You gotta get to know your boyfreinds family Sammy."

Sam frowned and punched his brother in the arm,"S'not my boyfriend Jerk."

"Fine..."Dean smirked,though he rubbed his now sore arm,"you have to get to know your _life_ _partner's _family..."He gave Sam a shit-eating grin.

"I hate you so much..."Sam huffed,blowing his bangs out of his eyes,he wanted to see Jacob. He didnt understand it and he didnt like it but he physically craved seeing the young wolf.

"Yeah yeah..."Dean drawled under his breathe as he pushed open his car door and stuck one foot out to the ground,"Get out of the car you pussy."he finished before getting all the way out and shutting his door.

Sam pouted for a second before opening his car door and huffed again before stepping out and shutting his car door. He was nervous. He'd never admit it-not in a _million bazillion _years but he was nervous about seeing Jacobs father again. Sure he had seen the man before but that was before Sam knew he was sopposed to be impressing him,before Sam knew he was sopposed to impressing the Dad of the guy that imprinted on him. This was not how this hunt was sopposed to go.

Dean was already at he door,he was very excited about the food-they hadnt had a home cooked meal in years. Dean knocked on the door and then motioned for Sam to _hurry the fuck up_.

Inside Jacob was freaking out. He was about to drive Billy insane with all the 'please dont embarrass me dads' and with a whole ton of 'OmyGod im going to throw up...i know its',"Jacob calm the hell down before i glue your ass to a chair."Billy warned but they both seemed to freeze when a loud knock on the door interrupted Jacobs warnings of projectile vomit and Billys warnings of ass glueing,"Dont just stand there like an idiot Jake...go get the damn door."Billy rolled his eyes as he wheeled into the kitchen to make sure nothing was burning.

Jacob nodded dumbly as he pulled himself out of his paralized state and towards the front door,he took a deep breathe and threw open the door. He gave Dean a shaky smile and then all but melted when Sam gave him a little half smile. Jesus he felt like such a chick,"C-c'mon in."he mummbled,stepping out of their way.

Dean stepped infirst,it was more out of habit then waiting to get to the food first-though that was in the reasoning too- going into the room first was the best way to make sure it was safe for his little brother. Dean sometimes didnt even realize,"Hey Wolfy."Was Deans greeting along with a slap on the shoulder.

Jacob mummbled a 'hey' even though he was sure Dean didnt hear him,he could already hear his dad and the eldest Winchester talking in the dining room.

Sam akwardly cleared his throat and gave another half smile to the teenage wolf,"H-hey umm Jacob."was Sams gretting and he mentally kicked himself in the ass for sounding so nervous.

Jacob smiled none-the-less,like he thought Sams stutterings were cute,"Hey Sam..."Jacob said motioning for him to come inside.

Sam did as he was silently asked and gulped when he heard the door shut behind him. He could _feel _Jacobs eyes on his face and he was trying really hard not to shiver or look at the younger man,"S-so is dinner ready?"He asked still looking at the ground.

Jacob smiled slighty and rubbed his arm nervously,"Yeah...were putting it out on the table now..."He said looking down at Sam. He was atleast a few inches taller then the younger Winchester.

Sam nodded and frowned when he was reminded of Jacobs few taller inches,"Good."He mummbled akwardly as he looked back down at the ground,his hair effectively covering his eyes.

Jacob nodded his head in a 'this way' fashion before walking back towards the Dining room that held his father and Dean. Jake hated how akward he and Sam seemed to be.

Sam nervously followed Jacob pretending not to notice the swell of Jacobs ass,because Sam really didnt like guys. _Nope_.

Dean and Billy were hitting it off surprisingly well,they both liked and hated the same sports teams and at the moment that Sam walked in they were talking about cars. Sam rolled his eyes and _did not_ thing that Jacob was cute when he laughed at something his dad said.

**_______  
**  
"Come in."Came the kind voice behind the door.

Edward took a deep breathe he didnt really need before letting it out slowly,he really didnt know what he was going to ask Carlisle but there had to be some explanation for what he was feeling though he had never heard of anything that would excuse his stong feelings for the Human. Edward pushed open Carlisle's door and stepped inside before closing it behind him.

Carlisle smiled seeing his son,"Hello Edward."Carlisle said but was quickly worried when he saw his how confused his eldest son looked.

"Carlisle."Was Edwards Hello. He didnt know how to begin-not only was he asking about someone other then Bella but Dean was also a man. A very very _very _ handsome man but a man none-the-less.

"Is everything alright Edward?"Carlisle asked,his eye brows scrunched in concern. He had never seen Edward so nervous about talking to him before. The two had lived together for centuries and more then once had found eachother in rather _comprimising _situations.

"No...Well yes...Kind of i suppose."Edward stumbled over his words as he paced infront of Carlisles desk,"Something alittle strange seems to be happening to me..."Edward finally said;his voice more clear then before. He could easily hear Carlisles concerns as they ran through his mind.

Carlisle nodded,"Alright Edward..."He said giving Edward permission to continue.

The younger vampire sat down in one of the chairs infront of Carlisle's desk,trying to figure out how to continue. He didnt want Carlisle to think less of him because of this seemingly uncontrolable urge but he needed an answer,"There are some supernatural hunter here in town...they heard about the man that killed in the woods."Edward started,thinking the beginning was the best place to start.

Carlisle opened his mouth to ask if this was a potential threat but Edward already knew the question was coming and he shook his head,"No I explained to about us and they seemed to believe me...were safe."

Carlisle nodded,"Go ahead."He said nodding for Edward to continue.

Edward took another unneeded deep breathe before letting it out,"the eldest hunter,Dean Winchester,he...he _does_ something to me..."Edward explained lamely,knowing that really didnt make any sense.

"Are you have Homosexual feelings,Edward?"And Edward almost had to laugh because Carslise was completely serious but the way he had said it just sounded so..._funny_.

Edward nodded his head-looking almost guilty,"but its something else to...Its alittle scary actually...the way just being around him makes me feel."Edward said,trying to come up with a explanation for just how exactly Dean made him feel,"Its like i want to drink his blood and...have my way with him..."That was the nicest way Edward could think to say it. The way he felt wasnt exactly 'i want to make love' and he couldnt exactly say 'i want to fuck him' to Carlisle,"Its like i want to own him."was the last thing Edward said,almost in a whisper.

Carlisle just stared for a second,he had heard of such things with humans and vampires but never personally seen them. He was starting to think it was just a romantic myth,"Its called a Blood Bond."Was what he said,making Edward look up with blinking confused eyes.

"What?"Edward asked as he blinked,there was actually a name for what was happening to him.

"A Blood Bond...Its when a humans blood calls to you-well more like yells at you..."Carlisle explained with a small smile.

Edward just looked more confused,"but isn't that just the same thing as la tua cantante*?"Edward asked,apperently thats what Bella's blood was but he didnt feel this way about her.

"In a way-yes it is but the Blood Bond is much more powerful and works on your mind and soul as well as your thirst."Carlisle explained,"It also works on the human as well...So whatever your feeling this Dean is feeling as well."

Edward nodded as he absorbed this information,"I cant believe it..."He mummbled. Edward was happy for some type of explanation and the fact that he obviously couldnt control it made this whole thing easier to accept. Bella had yet to even enter Edwards mind which was the easiest thing to do at that moment. He did love Bella but apperently not in the way he had thought.

"Its very rare and basically unheard of between two men,or even two women for that matter..."Carlisle continued to explain. He was glad to give Edward some explanation but his words really didnt seem to lift the burden from edwards shoulders.

Edward nodded as he stood,"Thank you Carlisle..."Edward all but muttered and he was out of the room before the older vampire could even take a unneeded blink.

**_______**

**  
This has **_**got **_**to be my longest chapter and I hope everyone liked it!**

**la tua cantante*-Your singer. Its what Bella's blood is for Edward.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So this is my longest chapter and im pretty proud of it,especially the part with Edward and Dean-so tell me what you think about it!**

_**Enjoy!**_**  
________**

Sam didnt say much,actually he didnt say anything. He stared at his plate and tried to ignore directly looking at Jacob. He just didnt know what to do with himself,he knew that talking would be a good place to start but he just couldnt do it,couldnt open his mouth. It seemed that Jacobs eyes on him made his mouth forget to work.

Dean talked,alot. Mostly to make up for his brothers apperent sudden loss of a voice box. He told a few hunting stories-the ones about Faries that couldnt control their magic when they sneezed or the time with the witch that could only make people sing like thier lives were a musical. He left out the ones with blood,guts and demons. They werent the best dinner conversation.

Jacob managed to keep an eye on Sam and concentrate on the diner convesation at the same time. He fucking amazed himself. Just looking at the youngest Winchester made Jacob's fingers twitch with the insane need to touch. Jake had no idea that it would be like this,that Imprinting would be so intense. It was hard but Jacob managed to sit still and talk with Billy and Dean. He would have rather been touching Sam though.

"Dinner was great Billy...Thanks."Dean smiled at the older man as he picked up his and Billys empty plates to put in the sink.

Billy grinned up at Dean as he wheeled himself away from the table,"Your welcome boy..."

Jacob picked up his plate and then after a second of debating with himself he picked up Sams plate-actually shocking Sam enough to look up from the plate of half eaten spaghetti.

"Oh...Th-thanks."Sam managed to get his vocal cords working again with only a slight stutter. He felt his lips turning up into a small smile despite his brain telling it not to. Apperently he had no control over his body when Jacob was around.

"No problem."Jacob smiled softly down at Sam,his whole body seeming to melt just under the small smile Sam was giving him.

Sam suddenly stood making Jake take a step back or end up with sauce all over the front of his shirt,"I'll take 'em."he said looking up those few inches at Jakes eye,the most he had said since he'd been in Jacobs house. Sam reached out his hands to take the plates from Jacobs hands,he tried to tell his hands to stop fucking shaking. It didnt work.

Jacob watched with surprised eyes as Sam reached for the plates,though it was more of a suprise that he had said more then one word,"O-okay."Jacob muttered already lost in Sams green? Hazel? Brown? eyes. Jake couldnt exactly figure out which but he really really wanted to stare long enough to find out.

Sam gulped as he saw Jacob staring into his eyes with a dreamy look in his own,"N-No problem."Sam whispered,and then mentally kicked himself for having weak vocal cords because it was definatley the vocal cords problem and not at all because Jacob made him weak in the knees. _Nope._ Sam's hands,after what seemed like a million years,finally reached the plates and wrapped his fingers around them. Its took all of .3 seconds for Sam to realize his hands were ontop on Jacobs.

Jake couldnt move,couldnt breathe,couldnt _blink_. Just kept looking into Sams eyes. It was like his whole entire body went cold,then warm and then got electrocuted. Fun stuff. Jacob tried to move his hands when he got his over his moment of electrocuted paralyzed-ness but Sams hand were like a goddamned vice around his-He wasnt going anywhere.

Sams whole body tensed,everything seemed to stop working including his lungs. Jacob was so fucking _warm_. All Sam wanted to do at that moment was curl around that heat forever. He was suddenly way to damn cold. He was vaugley aware of Jacob trying to move his hands,but Sam still couldnt move and he didnt want to give up that warmth yet.

"I..Uh i could take the plates guys."Dean said interupting the obviously very intense moment making both boys snap towards Dean.

"S-sure."Sam said moving the plates-still with Jacobs hands underneath his. The warm skin just felt so _good_.

"Wolfy needs his paws back Sam..."Dean said slowly like Sam was suddenly mentally unstable,which he very well may have been.

Immediatley Sam blushed,from his neck to his hairline,making Jacob laugh softly,"Right"Sam said letting go of the plates and Jacobs then regretting it instantly;not so much about the plates-Dean could have those but Jacobs hands,_Christ_,Sam wanted those.

Dean gave a low laugh as he walked the plates back to the kitchen;Sammy was such a _girl_. Though Dean was fairly certain that he would have acted that same way with a certain Vamp-but never ever _ever_ would he admit it. _Never_!

Sam and Jacob both watched Dean walk back into the kitchen because looking at eachother just seemed alittle to embarrasing at the moment,mostly for Sam.

"So..."Jacob started but was cut off rather quickly when Sam opened his mouth.

"Do you wanna go for a walk...or something?"Sam blurted out like if he didnt say it right then he might just die. Which Sam felt like he might have.

Jacob smiled,that 'damn i should have brought my sunglasses' smile,"Yeah...Just lemme go tell my dad."He said,practically giddy.

Sam visibly relaxed when Jacob accepted,he hadnt really expected him to say no but he had still been nervous,"Okay...Can ya send Dean out here?"Sam gave a half smile up at Jacob.

Jacob had to grab unto Sams old chair to stay up right when Sam smiled-_fuck _he wondered what it would be like when Sam actually smiled at him,"S-sure."Jacob mummbled as he stumbled out of the room.

Sam couldnt help but think the younger boy was cute,you know just _alittle_. His smile faded a bit when his brother walked into the room knowing Dean would tease him if he knew Sam was smiling because of the kid.

"What Sammy?"Dean asked wipping off his wet from washing dishes hands on his jeans.

Sam rolled his eyes,Dean only ever helped with chores when other people were around,"Im gonna go for a walk with Ja-the kid...So you can go on ahead...Ill just walk back to the hotel...S'not that far."

Dean gave a smirk up to his younger brother,"Walk? Is that what you crazy college kids call it these days?"Dean was really going to have fun with this.

Sam frowned instantly,even though the idea of 'walking' with Jacob was becoming less and less weird the more he thought about it. And he had been _really_ thinking about it the past few hours,"Shut up Dean...Were just gonna talk about whatever this _thing_ is..."

Dean held up his hands in a ' i surrender' type way,"Okay Sammy..."He smirked still.

Sam rolled his eyes again,"Jerk."

"Bitch."Dean grinned as he turned on his heel and started for the kitchen again right as Jacob walked out,"Wolfy?"Dean said stopping Jacob.

"Yeah?"Jacob asked tearing his eyes away from Sams.

"Be gentle with him...Hes delicate."Dean smiled brightly and then laughed when he heard Sam behind him say something about 'kicking his ass'.

Dean had been joking of course but Jacob could see the underlying seriousness of what Dean was saying-so Jacob smiled,"Got it."

Dean patted him on the back before walking back into the kitchen with Billy,telling him thanks again.

Jacob walked over to Sam with a small smile playing over his lips,"Ready?"He asked nodding towards the door.

Sam smiled and kept his tingling hands at his sides even though his hands were just way to fucking _cold_ all of a sudden,"Yeah-Lets go."Sam nodded as he turned towards the door and slipped his jacket back on.

**________**

"Edward are you okay?"Bella asked,concern easily spread across her face.

"Im fine."Edward gave her that crooked smile that he knew made her weak in the knees. He lied. Apperently He now liked boys and Bella was simply a friend. This was fucking _insane_.

But Bella didnt know she was just 'The Friend'. To her every brush a hand or look in the eyes meant something,_everything _but something was off tonight. Edward was off tonight. But then he smiled _that_ smile and she forgot her name for a second,"O-okay."

"Go to sleep,Bella..."Edward soothes,using that low voice he _knows_ makes every and any human sway a bit on their feet. It was alittle early for Bella to actually sleep but Edward could hear _him_;hear Dean singing on the road. To some song from the eighties. Edward had never really liked that particular era-_way_ to much spandex but apperently Dean liked it,maybe it wasnt so bad.

Edward hummed the song Dean was singing to Bella;his humming always made her fall asleep faster. After a few bars on the song he could hear Bellas breathe even out and he smiled to himself knowing that she was sleeping. He felt bad doing this to her,and he knew it was wrong but Edward knew that breaking up with Bella would make her upset and even though he didnt love her like Bella wanted him to- Edward still cared for her.

He pulled himself away from Bellas warm body,a small sound coming from her at the tiny jostle that came with Edward slipping out from under her head. He slipped out her window soundlessly and took off running,following Deans mouth watering scent,all the way to the hotel-pretty close to the Quileute boudary lines.

Edward followed his scent right up to Dean and Sam's hotel door-the very last door on the one story building. Edward could hear Deans thoughts threw the door;something about salt lines. And then Dean must have been laying a line behind the door because all Edward could smell was _him_ and all hope at self control was _gone_.

Edward threw open the apperently unlocked door,though he was pretty sure if it had been locked he would have taken it off its hinges anyway. Dean,even with his Winchester Hunters Training-didnt have time to react. Hell he barely had time to turn around before Edward was on him,slamming him as gently as a out of contol lust filled Vampire could,againt the wall.

**________**

It had been very quiet. Neither one of them talked;neither one of them knew what to say. Jacob wanted to know how Sam was dealing with this whole thing and Sam wished his voice box would work whenever Jacob was around.

Sam cleared his throat the first noise that either one of them had made since they left Jacobs house,about five minutes ago,"So..."Sam said akwardly,he had really planned on adding more to that,but it hadnt worked that way.

The side of Jakes mouth quirked up a bit,and then he nodded,"So..."Was Jacobs brilliant counter to Sams but he acutally had more to add,"How are you doing with...this whole thing?"That wasnt to hard.

Sam took a deep breathe and let his hands drop from his jacket pockets,"Im not really sure..."Sam started but stopped when his hand accedentally knocked against Jacobs. That same _warmth_ was back and Sam couldnt help but want to hold it in his hand,"Um...I...Uh want to get to know you better-maybe we can start this whole thing out slow..."Sam managed to get out with the warmth spreading up his hand to his arm.

Jacob was alittle disapointed but really he was just happy that Sam hadnt run away screaming already,hes hand tingled from the electrocution from Sams hand,"Slow is good."Jacob smiled-_that_ smile-reminding Sam to buy sunglasses. He could feel Sam get closer to him,there hand brushing more frequently sending more eletric currents through Jakes body.

Sam gave a half smile,he was passed gasping everytime he and Jacob touched-which was good,"Good."Sam said looking over at Jacob,that half smile that made Jacob weak in the knees still on his face. He could feel Jacobs body heat,almost constantly now as they walked around Jacobs block.

Jacob gave a small smile but then looked ahead again when a comfortable silence passed over them. Jacob knew that more talking would eventually have to happen but for now this was good. Jacobs heart picked up speed as he pinky finger accidentally tangled around Sam's index finger,again with the hot cold electricity buzzing around his body.

Sam almost fell over when he felt Jacobs hot,literally,pinky finger wrap around his finger he hide it well he guessed because Jake didnt look at him. Sam couldn't snatch his hand away-it was just _to good_. Sam slide his fingers inbetween Jacobs obviously to the suprise of the younger werewolf by the way his head snapped up to look at Sam. Sam gave him another half smile and Jacobs whole body seemed to relax. Sam liked being able to do that.

**________**

Dean was afraid for about .7 seconds then he actually looked at Edwards eyes and he _knew_ that look. He saw that same look,well not as intense,in every women he had ever talked to since he was sixteen years old. Then he smirked,that 'Dean Winchester' smirk,"Hey Eddie."

Edward made a small growling nose in the back of his throat,feeling slightly smug when Dean shivered. Edward took that last step forward pressing their bodies together. Both giving gasps at the temperature difference,but then Edwards face was pressed agianst Deans neck and he was _inhaling_,"You smell good..."Came Edwards low shiver worthy voice from Deans neck.

"Thanks."Dean was surprised that his voice sounded so even when he could feel himself shaking. Fuck he was suprised that he could talk at all,with Edward so close. He felt Edward give alittle chuckle at his thoughts and Dean frowned,"Are you dong sniffing me now?"

Edward laughed harder though he kept his face in Deaks neck,dangerously close to Deans pulse point. Edward was a bit suprised to hear that Dean wasnt afraid-He wondered if it was because of the Blood Bond or because of his Hunter training,"Your not afraid?"Edward asked finally moving his head and looking at Dean.

Dean snorted,"Please...You dont want to eat me...You just want my sexy body."Dean grinned lewdly as the Vampire. Though he did give a audible gulp when Edwards eyes swept over his 'sexy body'.

"Indeed i do."Edward said,making his eyes smolder at the human underneath him. He gave a crooked smile when he saw flashes of dirty images flit through Deans mind. Edward had never even-in all of his hunderd and eight years-seen some of the things Dean was thinking. It made his whole body tinlge before the tingle settled nicely in his balls.

Dean was momentarily _dazzled_ into silence with the Vamps lust darkened eyes. _Jesus _ the Blood Sucker was fucking hot-well not literally. Dean could feel himself grow hard underneath the vampire. There was no doubt that Edward could feel his hard on through their jeans-which was something that wouldnt normally bother the Dean because who wouldnt want a boner from Dean Winchester-but with the way Edward was looking at him it was getting increasingly difficult to not squirm around for some friction.

It suprised Edward to feel Dean's hard length agianst his hip but what really got to him were the _thoughts_ that were going through Deans head. He was pretty sure if his blood vessels still worked he would have blushed. There was something about riding the crevice of 'Eddies' hip till Dean came in his pants and something else about seeing the Vampires lips wrapped around Deans cock till he came in Edwards pretty little mouth.

'Eddie' was offically _hard_.

Dean gave a small whimper-that he would never admit to-when he felt Edwards fucking impressive length agianst his own hip. He shifted his hips up,looking for some friction from the marble statue infront of him and was rewarded with Goddamned _amazing _friction;and a hiss from Eddie.

"Careful Dean...I only have so much control."Pure sex-that was the only way to describe Edwards voice. He was so close to losing control,so close to taking Dean in everyway possible. His blood;his soul;his body-Edward wanted it all.

Dean felt himself grow impossibly harder and a whimper escaped his full lips,"Ya gonna bite me Eddie?" Dean taunted,slightly afraid of what might happen but he _wanted _it;wanted Edward to bite him;_take _him in everyway.

"Do you want me to Dean? Mark up your neck? _Drink your blood _?"Edward growled,listening to Deans heart and thoughts race.

Deans hips twitched and shifted by themselves,another pitiful sound falling from his lips. He wanted whatever Edward wanted to give him,"Yes."he hissed,pushing his hips up harder now-looking like a bitch in heat. He didnt know which question he was answering,or if it were all three.

A thread. A Goddamned thread was all the vampire was hanging on by-he wanted it and he knew that Dean wanted it too,but the human didnt understand how good he smelt or how much the heat of his body affected Edward. How little control Edward really had.

Dean growled at the lack of movement on Edwards part,"come on Eddie i want it,_want you_."Dean didnt understand the sudden needyness that swept through him when Eddie was around but it was threating to over take him;to make him start begging for whatever it was that Edward wanted.

Edward could hear someone coming for the door,fuzzy thoughts about warm hands.

**______**

Sam was warm,even with the cool air and slight drizzle of rain whipping around him. He could feel his bodys physical craving for that warmth,to go back to Jacob. But he couldnt do that,he needed to clear his head,needed to know that he could now survive without Jacob.

Sam opened the hotel door to find Dean pressed up agianst the far wall and breathing like he had just ran a few hundred miles,"You alright Dean?"Sam asked as he slipped off his jacket and threw it on the nearest chair.

Dean looked over at Sam with flushed cheeks and wide eyes before glancing back at the open window next to his head"Y-yeah...M'fine..."Dean managed to mummble out as he peeled himself off the wall.

Sam nodded,"Ya sure?"Sam asked obviously seeing something had happend,"did something attack yo-"but he was cut off when Dean shook his head.

"M'gonna take a shower Sammy..."Dean told his brother quickly,before non to subtly adjusting his dick in his jeans.

Sam gave alittle laugh at his brothers discomfort before nodding,"Alright just save me some hot water."

Dean grumbled curses as he waddled to the bathroom,"Dont worry 'bout it."Warm water wasnt really going to help his situation.


	8. Chapter 8

**So ive decided to just respond to Reviews here cause its less confusing for me-So:**

**Celeste.g.r : Thanks so much for the review! It really got me thinking about Sam and Jakes relationship. Im having them start out slow because Sam is **_**sopposed**_** to be straight and Jacob is around sixteen maybe seventeen but i do see what your saying and I definitely kept it in mind when writing this chapter- so let me know what you think. :)**

Lorza.b : Im so happy that you like it! And yes you may steal me! =)

Kit Of Light And Dark : Thanks! I hope this ones just as good! +]

TwilightReader302 : Thanks so much for the review! I hope you like the Dean/Edward parts!

It had been a whole day and a half since the last time Sam saw Jacob and he was going _nuts_. Sam didnt really understand what was happening to him at first but then his mind drifted to the young werewolf-were it seemed to be alot these days-and he was hit with a almost crippling desire to see him. He actually had to sit down and grab unto the arm rests to stop himself from running all the way to Jacobs house.

Dean wasnt doing much better though he was good at hiding-better then Sam anyway; he threw himself into the hunt. They had spent all of yesterday looking through the woods and asking the people in town if they noticed anyone strange coming through town. But there was nothing. No one had seen anything;no one had seen anyone and there was nothing in the damned forrest.

"Tell me theres somethin' Sammy?"Dean asked as he paced around their small room-from the wall Edward had him pinned against to the table Sam was sitting at on the opposite wall-cleaning one of his numerous guns.

Sam sighed and shook his head as his shaky fingers clicked away,"Theres nothing Dean...No abondened buildings or old farms-Nothing."Sam breathed,closing his laptop moodily,"It might have just passed through,you know found a snack on its way somewhere else...The Vamps probably long gone."

Dean gave a fustrated growl,he needed something to take his mind off Edward and his infuriatingly beautiful crooked smile,"Fuck."Dean hissed,plopping himself back unto his bed nearly knocking off all the other fifteen guns he had cleaned while pacing around the room like a crazy person.

Dean watched as Sam shook,he had noticed before but he hadnt thought to ask,"You okay Sam?"Dean asked carefully,setting the now clean gun on the bed and leaning forward-elbows to knees-as he looked at Sam.

Sam nodded,"Y-yeah im just...Fuck Dean if i tell you and you make fun of me i swear ill beat your ass..."Sam looked over at his brother with slightly wild eyes.

Dean almost smirked and said 'Like you could' but the look in Sams eyes stopped him,well atleast for the moment,"Alright Sammy,Alright."He soothed,"What is it?"

Sam took a deep breathe and let it out slowly before chewing on his bottom lip long enough for Dean to wonder if he was bleeding yet,"That kid Dean. The Werewolf one,Jacob-i cant get him out of my head man."Sam finally said in one big breath.

That made Dean smirk,"Your sucha girl Sam!"Dean laughed slightly,"Since when do you like boys anyway?"Dean asked with a raised eyebrow. Personally he didnt care what Sam liked as long as he was safe and happy.

Sam shook his head quickly,"I dont even know...I dont...well i mean i didnt..._Fuck_ i mean its just Jake."Sam muttered low enough that Dean had to strain to hear his younger brother.

Dean nodded,he could somewhat understand that though he had alway found other guys physically attractive but then there was Edward and Dean had _never_ felt that way,"So not seeing him is making you all shakey?"

Sam shrugged,"I guess so...It like i _have _to see him or im pretty fucking sure im going to explode."Sam sighed,rubbing his face in fustration. He didnt like this,didnt like this jumpy uneasy feeling.

"Fuck Sammy...Its like your going through withdrawls...You only spent one damned day with the kid."Dean laughed slightly shaking his head but really he had no room to make fun of Sam-he was going through the same thing.

"Shut up."Sam huffed at his big brother,throwing his 'bitch face' at Dean,"I dont know what to do Dean..."Sam sighed lowering his head into his hands.

Dean scoffed,"You go and see the kid Sam. Obviously this Imprinting thing is for real because ive never seen you like this...So go and see him."Dean shrugged like it was no big deal.

And Sam guessed that it wasnt but this whole growing attached thing just seemed like a bad idea,"S'that a good idea? What about when we have to go? The next hunt and all that..."Sam asked looking over at his brother. The idea of never seeing Jacob again was enough to have his heart quicken in his chest with panic.

Dean shrugged again,"We'll figure that out when we get there...cause i really dont see us leaving to soon,atleast not until we figure out which way the Vampire went."And really Dean wasnt sure how he was going to deal with having to leave Edward.

Sam nodded and stood,that wasnt to bad maybe the affects of this Imprinting thing would calm down after a few days,"Alright...Im gonna go then,I guess." He was alittle nervous at seeing the young Wolf again. It had been a day since they had seen one another and Sam wasnt sure what to expect now.

Dean nodded,he hoped-in the back of his mind-that maybe Edward would show up again if he were alone,"I'll be here..."Dean sighed,"I'll call you though if i find anything."Dean said as a second thought,"Wanna take my baby?"Dean grinned stupidly at the mention of his car.

"Okay...Yeah...Thanks."Sam said as he pulled on his jacket and slipped on his shoes. Sam could feel his bad mood about the case start to lift at the idea of going to see Jacob. He mummbled a good bye to his brother and picked up the keys from the table before closing the door behind him. It was raining hard outside so Sam was glad for his brothers sudden generosity.

It took all of two minutes to get to Jacobs house,well when your speeding to get there anyway. Sam stood on thier front porch,under the small bit of roof, for an extra five minutes-suddenly he wasnt so sure about this,but his body was practically vibrating at the need to see the young werewolf. Eventually Sam sucked it up and just knocked on the door.

Billy opened the door-much to the embarrasment of Sam,"Hey Sam..."Billy greeted nicely,anyone could easily see how nervous Sam was.

"Hey...?"Sam said,not sure if it were okay for Sam to call Billy 'Billy'.

"Call me Billy..."The older man smiled,up at Sam,"Im guessing your here for Jacob..."Billy smirked knowingly.

Sam blushed from his hair line to his neck,"Yes sir..."Sam mummbled,but Sam could already _feel_ that Jacob wasnt here. He didnt know how he knew just that he knew,"He's not here?"Sam asked,trying to keep his voice level though it made him slightly nervous not to know where Jacob was.

"Hes at school boy..."Billy laughed,shaking his head,"Actually he should be getting out about now...He usally walks home but im sure he'd apperciate a ride in the rain."Billy smiled,nodding towards the Impala.

Sam nodded,he couldnt help the smile that spread across his face at seeing Jacob,he hadnt smile like that in a long time,"Okay...Thanks Billy."Sam grinned before running through the rain and back to Dean's baby.

The school wasnt really all that far-just a few blocks from Jacobs house and it took less then a minute for Sam to get there. The rain had let up,just a slight drizzle now when Sam parked the car in the school parking lot and got out to lean against the drivers side door.

Jacob was distracted enough to not hear the Impalas engine but he could feel that Sam was around;that he was really close. He smiled at Quil and Embry as they walked out of gym towards the parking lot,"Shut up Quil..."Jacob laughed pushing his friend.

"Well its true..."Quil shrugged with a small laugh.

Embry laughed and then shook his head,"Hes right...If you didnt have such big feet you would _actually_ be able to play a sport and not just trip all over the place."

Jacob shook his head,"You guys are just pissy cause im taller."He teased,sticking out his tounge just to be annoying and putting his hand mock comfortingly on Embrys shoulder.

Quil laughed and then pinched Jakes tounge-hard-making Jacob squeak in surprise.

"Jacob!"Came a stony voice from infront of the three boys,making all of their heads snap up to find a very pissed off looking Sam standing infront of them.

Jacob couldnt help but be alittle afriad and slightly turned on,"H-Hey Sam."Jacob stuttered,taking a step forward. His hand sliding off Embrys shoulder-he was silently afraid his hand and/or Embrys shoulder were going to burst into flames with the way Sam was glaring.

"Get in the car Jacob."Sam said threw gritted teeth,his voice steely before he turned on his heel and walked back to the car.

Jacob started to shake slightly,he nodded his good bye to Quil and Embry before walking,well stumbling towards the Impala. His friends of course already knew who Sam was to Jacob-and they gave him sympathetic waves as he walked away because when your imprint was upset it made you upset.

Sam couldnt even think straight,those guys were _touching_ Jacob. They touched him like they were allowed to;like Jake wasnt Sam's. He gripped the steering wheel hard enough for his knuckles to go white,he knew somewhere in the back of his mind that he was over reacting;that those guys were Jakes friends and they had only been joking. But all that information just couldnt make its way through the possessive angry haze that had taken over Sams mind.

Sam knew that it had only been three and a half days and that he really didnt have a right to feel this way even if Jake had imprinted on him-Everything was moving way faster then Sam had intended.

Jacobs tried to keep his hands from shaking but he couldnt help it-he had never seen anyone look that mad before. He pulled open the passenger door and slipped in quietly,chancing a glance at Sam,who was gripping the steering wheel like he wanted to strangle it and clenching his jaw so hard Jacob was suprised his teeth hadnt broken yet.

Without a word Sam started the car and peeled out of the parking lot, his mind just kept replaying what happened and he hit the steering wheel in aggravation,making Jacob jump in his seat. Sam turned the steering wheel sharply pulling off to the side of the road. He didnt want to think about what Dean would do to him if he saw how badly Sam was treating his baby.

"Who were those...guys?"Sam managed to growl out,looking over at Jacob with feral eyes. Jacob was suddenly very glad that he didnt change out of his loose gym shorts,cause if he had then the half hard cock he had in his pants would have been _akward_.

Jacob seemed to shrink alittle bit in his seat,"Theyre my friends,Embry and Quil...Theyre werewolves to."Jacob explained softly. He didnt really understand why Sam was so angry but then Sams hungry lips were on his and he really didnt fucking_ care_ about anything else.

Sam just let himself kiss Jacob-he wanted to and he knew that Jacob wanted it too. So much for his taking it slow plan but _Christ_ if he had known it was going to feel like this-he never would have even_ thought _about taking it slow.

Sam instantly dominated the kiss,which was odd for him because he was usually very shy when it came to these things,well actually when it came to _all_ things. He _devoured_ Jacobs mouth,mapped out every tooth and gum till he knew where everything was and could have drawn you a fucking _map_ if you asked.

Jacob _melted_ into Sam. It was like Sam was kissing his soul,trying to figure out who exaclty Jacob was in that one kiss,and Jacob was trying to give him whatever answers he was looking for.

Sam broke away from Jacob first,the two panting for some much needed air. Apperently soul kissing took more energy then a normal kiss. Jacob kept his eyes down,wishing his blush away as he tried to catch his breathe but when Sam wrapped his long fingers around Jacobs warm neck he looked up.

Sam gave that same half smile,only this time with kiss swollen lips,and Jake melted all over again,"I dont _ever_ want to see someone touch you like that again."Sam said,his face suddenly serious and Jacob couldnt help but shiver,"I dont care if theyre your friends or not...Nobody else-just me."

Jacob decided not to mention that he really couldnt be with anyone else because of the whole 'I-imprinted-on-you-therefore-i-really-couldnt-pick-anyone-else' thing,"O-okay Sam...Just you."Jacob panted finally starting to get his breathe back,"They were only joking around...Im sorry."Jacob knew that really he hadnt done anything wrong but he understood because if he saw some guy touching Sams tounge he probably would have been pissed off too.

"Good."Sam nodded and relaxed back in his seat though he kept his fingers around the back of Jacobs neck as he steered back to the car back unto the road.

**______**

Dean was not happy, Edward still wasnt throwing open his door and pining him to a wall. The stupid fucking Leech and not even Busty Asian Beauties were doing it for Dean today. He shut the computer with a dramatic sigh,the kind that just begged to be asked about but all he got in response to his dramatics was the ruffle of the plastic ficus when the hotels A/C switched on.

Dean took that as invitation to continue,"Hes a fucking vampire! What the hell am i doin'?! I hunt things like him but hes so goddamn _gorgeous_."Dean groaned at the plastic plant.

The Ficus' shiny leaves shook in agreement of Edwards hotness,well thats how Dean saw it anyway. Dean smirked slightly as he watched the plant shake in agreement with him,"Your a good listener."He laughed at himself realizing what he was doing.

"Are you talking to a plant?"Came the velvety voice that instantly made Deans heart race and his mouth dry. Dean whirled around to look at the same window that Edward had dissapered through less then a day ago. There stood the MIA Leech looking just as pretty as ever and he smirked when he heard Dean think of him as pretty.

"No."Dean pouted as he stood up from his seat at the table. He pulled the chair infront of him a bit and stood behind it-as much as he wanted to be pinned against something by Edward again be didnt like acting like a bitch in heat. The chair was the only thing he could think of as protection at that moment. The plant was a good listner but Dean was sure he'd suck in a fight.

Edward chuckled as he listened to Deans train of thought,before he shook his head and sat down on the bed nearest the far wall,"Its okay Dean. Ive just come to _talk_ to you."He held up his pale hand to show how he meant no harm.

Dean nodded and uneasily moved around to sit in the chair he had just been using for protection,"Right...talk."Dean nodded,though the sudden closeness of the Vampire was making Dean really re-think this whole talking thing.

Edward smiled that crooked smile that Deans coming to really really like,"I wanted to apologize for the other night. I shouldnt have come in here like that."Edward shook his head,his eyes clouding with guilt,"I should have controlled myself better but im realizing that is going to be harder to do around you."

Dean nodded,"You could have come in and sucked my blood...That would have been worse."He smiled,leaning back into the hotel chair.

Edward frowned,not liking to even think about that,"I very well could have."And that made Dean pale a bit.

"But you didnt Eddie."Dean pointed out,leaning forward in his chair-elbows to knees. He knew that it must be hard to not take a bite out of him. All Dean could picture was Sam dangling blueberry pie infront of his face.

"Dean there is something very important i have to tell you."Edward stands up from his place on the bed and takes a step closer to Dean before thinking better of it and sitting back down. Edward realizes how close this whole situation is to Sam and Jacobs. How close Imprinting is to this Blood Bond but he still hates his apperent brother/wolf-in-law so he dosent really want to say that outloud.

Edward dosent wait for Dean to say anything. He can already here the speculation running through Deans head. He goes from being terrified that something might have happened to Sam to being furious that his 'baby' might have been in a accident,"Your brother and your car are fine Dean."Edward says with that same amused crooked grin that he _knows_ sends Dean heart into a frenzy.

Dean frowns at the Vampires mind reading,"we'll you just fucking tell me whats _so _important so you can leave again."Of course Dean and Edward both know that Dean dosent mean it which just makes Dean frown harder and Edwards eyes twinkle with amusment.

Edward cleared his throat,it was more out of habit now because of course Edward really didnt need to clear his throat but it just seemed the appropriate thing to do before starting a speech,"This is all going to sound strangely familar to what your brother is going through but it is different."Edward began getting up from his place on Sams bed where he started to pace infront of Dean,"Your my Blood Bond Dean. My Mate. Its alot like what Sam and Jacob are going through."

Dean nodded as he absorbed the little bit of information he had,he kind of thought something like this was going on. Dean hadnt understood why he had such a craving for the vampire to feel his cold hands on his face,on his body,on his...and then there was that throat clearing again-much louder and pointed then before making Dean blush.

Edward smiled as he watched Dean blush,it was not something the human was used to doing,"Your blood,your mind,your...body call to me."Edward admits softly as he looks away from Dean and to the ficus in the corner. Edward was sure hed be blushing if he had the blood for it.

"Im not so surprised about the body part..."Dean grinned lewdly,just to lighten the moment. This was quickly turning into something like a chick-flick moment and Dean did not like it,"So what? Ive never...Ive never had a realationship with another guy before. I mean i fucked random guys but never anything serious."

Edward seriously _did not _like the idea of Dean with anyone else,"I get it Dean."Edward says trying to keep his voice above a growl but that didnt work out the way the had wanted it to but with the dirty images flashing through Deans mind hes kind of happy that he cant get his voice to the right octave.

"Sorry."Dean squeaks before wondering when in the _hell_ he started squeaking which makes Edward smile in that fucking beautiful crooked way,"Okay...So what now? Im your...Blood Bond...Mate. So what am i sopposed to do about this?"Dean asks and even _more _sexually charged thoughts pass through his brain.

Edward stops his pacing infront of Dean and looks down at his human,"I suppose we...date."Edward really has no idea how to go about this-its not like hes done it before.

"Date?"Dean smirks up at Edward because seriously when someone says 'hey your my Blood Bond' the last thing you think your gonna hear is 'oh and we should probably go on a date...like diner and a movie'.

"Yes a date..."Edward frowns at Dean. He was being serious,Damn it! But then there was Bella. Fucking Bella and Edward whole face seems to change,even then Ficus noticed,"Bella..."Edward mummbles quietly but Dean hears so it wasnt quiet enough.

"Officers Swans daughter?"Dean asks remebering the kind of hot girl he met on his first day here though he barely remebered her. She was standing next to Edward-You wouldnt be able to remeber her either. And then Dean remebers,"your the boyfriend..Fuck i totally forgot about that."He laughs shaking his head. Who wouldnt laugh if they just found out they were a vampires other women...Man...Blood Bond..._Whatever_!

"This is not funny Dean."Edward scolds but all that does is make Dean laugh harder,"I dont want to hurt Bella. She's very kind and I do love her."And then its Deans turn to frown,because,_hello_,wasnt he Edwards Mate. Stupid fucking whore,"_But _not in the way i had orginally thought. I suppose now shes more of a friend or a sister."

Dean nods,"Okay Eddie."He dosent exactly know what to say because hes not about to demand that Edward break up with Bella because that way to 'Blood Bond-y Mate-y' for him but still the idea of Edward with someone else made a none to pleasent feeling take up residence in his chest.

"Im going to break up with her..."Edward says quietly,because he can hear how much Dean hates talking about feelings and he dosent want to make his mate feel any worse then he already does.

"Whatever."Dean shruggs,like thats not the best fucking peice of news hes _ever_ heard,"Uh...Anyway."Dean starts before clearing his throat,"Have you and your 'family' figured out anything else about out vistor?"Dean asks,steering the conversation into some where way more comfortable.

Edward nods,"Yes my sister,Alice,saw a few passing through in a few days. We should be able to tell if its the same Vampire by the scent."Edward tells Dean,still looking down at him.

"She saw them coming?"Dean asks with a raised eyebrow.

Edward smiles,"Yes,She can see into the future..."And then Edwards wondering why in the _fuck_ didnt she see Dean coming.

"Seriously man...I need to meet your family."Dean laughs from his place still sitting down on the chair.

"Im sure they would enjoy that...Im pretty sure youd get along very well with Emmet."Edward smiles just thinking about the jokes the two would play on the rest of the family.

"Does he have a super power too?"Dean asks with a small smirk.

"Hes very strong..."Edward answers after a minute,"But no nothing like reading mines or seeing the future."

Dean nods,and then stands up suddenly-putting him way to fucking close to Edward. Their chests almost touching,and then Deans heart is hammering in his chest and he cant stop the random dirty pictures of him and Edward in several compromising postions that flash through his head,"Uh...um...So how 'bout that date Eddie?"Dean manages to smirk and even the Ficus can feel the tension.


	9. Chapter 9

I want to thank **My Devils Advocate** and **Lorza B**. for their help with this chapter cause seriously i couldnt think of anything!!!!! They are amazing!

So ive decided what im doing with this story and this chapter will mostly be SMUT! _so_ if thats not your thing that dont read.

And this will only be my second attempt at Lemoney-ness so let me know how horrible or how hot it is!

**__________________________________________________  
**

It had been a three months since the Winchesters had started their hunt in Forks and things were _good_. Dean was happy,incredibly happy. The happiest Sam had ever seen him. Theyre was no guilt,no sign of murderous revenge in his eyes. Sam was doing pretty fucking good to. He and his puppy couldnt get enough of eachother. Sam didnt know it could be this good-it was never this way with Jess.

Life was fucking _good_.

It also helped that they caught,with the help of their new mates/imprints,the Vampire that was responsible for the killing. The fucking leech had just been passing through but had decided to come back with some of its friends to have a buffet. The Pack and the Cullens caught the Vamps right before they got into town. Carlisle being the kind dead guy that he was offered to teach the Red eyed Vampires their way of life,offered a chance for them to keep living,well kind of living anyway.

Needless to say the Red-eyes didnt agree to Carlisles bargin and were totally destroyed by The Pack and The Cullens. Sam and Dean would have helped but Edward and Jacob had tied them to a tree. There wasnt much they could do. The two Winchester boys gave their Mate/Imprints hell over that one-for weeks but eventually Dean couldnt help but forgive that fucking Vamps crooked smile. And there was no way Sam could resist Jakes puppy dog eyes.

_Damn_ Mates/Imprints.

Edward had even broken up with Bella which was one of the hardest things he ever had to do in his hunderd and eight years. She was of course heart broken. 'He was Edward Cullen who wouldnt be?' as Dean had so helpfully pointed out for him. Edward had heard later that she had gone crying to Jake looking for some _physical _comfort but was only denied when Jacob explained his situation to her as well. The Winchesters really didnt like Bella. Sam thought she was a 'huge fucking whore'. While Dean thought she was a 'raging bitch', Edward and Jacob were very amused.

Dean and Sam were both a little worried about their father though. It had been a few months and there was no new text telling them were to go but it wasnt like they had been looking around in the newspaper for anything. They had done a few salt and burns in the surronding area and a exorcism or two but nothing serious enough to actually harm them. This fact annoyed the hell out of Dean. Hunting was in his blood and he couldnt deny it. Sam was okay with it though he had never really liked hunting anyway-stupid college boy.

The two brothers even had Jacob and Edward hanging out,not without Sam and Dean there of course,but still it was progress. The werewolf and vampire learned very quickly that the brothers couldnt be sepreated for more then two days at a time. Dean now spent everyother night at The Cullens house while Sam spent the night at Jacobs. Neither couple had taken the _final _step in their relationships yet but Jacob could feel his inner wolf drooling at the idea of finally claiming his mate. While Edward,though he didnt have a inner wolf,was much in that same postion and Dean wasnt making it any easier with the constant slew of pornographic images that flew through his head at all times.

Sam had decided with tons of difficulty that he was going wait till his puppy turned eighteen to do the deed. Jacob was not happy about that but now that his birthday was a week away he couldnt think about anything else. He wanted Sam so bad his whole body burned with it-something Edward,the dumb leech,wouldnt leave him alone about.

_Stupid Mind Reader._

Edward had however decided that enough was enough. He couldnt take it anymore. He was alittle nervous about Deans well-being but he had put up with **three months** of smelling his human and he had done nothing so hopefully fucking wouldnt be all that different. _Hopefully._

**_______________________  
**  
"Dean?"Edward says in a voice that Dean hadnt heard before and _damn_ its hot. Edwards lips twitch up into a almost smile at Deans thoughts.

"Yeah Eddie?"Dean asked from his place on the Cullens couch,he was pressed up against Edwards side. The vamps arm around his shoulders and fingers lazily brushing through Deans short hair.

"Im afraid my control is running very thin..."Edward says down to his Mate;his breathe flowing over Deans face and making him shudder. Dean turned to look up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Huh?"Yes Dean could be very sexy. He really didnt understand what Edward was talking about. Was the Vampire finally going to eat him? Cause Dean had kind of been waiting for it.

Edward gave a dramatic sigh from next to him,"No Love,"Dean gave a happy sigh,he would never admit to at being called Love,"Im not going to eat you."Edward said sounding alot like a adult talking to a child.

Dean frowned at him,"What are you talking about th-_Oh..._"He smirked,making his eyes sparkle,"Were not gonna get married first Eddie? Arent you worried about your honor?"

Edward scoffed and his lips twitched up into a little smile,as his eyes darkened making Deans whole body wrack with lustful shivers,"Im not sure i can wait that long,Love..."Edward had never known the longing for your mate was this intense,it was hard to go about his daily living without stopping to think about what he wanted to do to His Mate. Jasper was becoming increasingly annoyed.

Dean blushed-another thing he would never admit to-he hated that Edward could make him do that. Edward loved it,Dean was adorable when he blushed,"Okay?"Dean said. He had meant it as a statement though it had ended up as a question. He cleared his throat,"I...I mean...Okay. Fuck ive been giving you my _subtle_ hints for months."He grinned up at Edward.

Edward scoffed quietly,"Yes subtle hints..."He laughed lightly,his long cold fingers curling around Deans neck,pulling their faces closer together. Deans heart rate probably shouldnt have been that high. Dean tilted his head the last few inches before he pressed his lips to Edwards.

Flashes of cold then hot went through both bodies on the couch elicting a moan from Dean and a low growl from the vampire. Dean knew he would never grow tired of kissing Edward. Goosebumps raised on the humans skin as he threw his leg over Edwards thigh and straddled the marble being.

Edward made a sound of approval behind his kissing lips,his chilly hands making there way to Deans hip. Edward slicked his cold tounge into Deans mouth,easily taking charge of the area. It was so easy for Dean to lose himself to the vampire,it was alittle scary sometimes. He could totally lose himself in the vampire and he knew that Edward would always find him. It was hard for a Winchester to be able to do that.

"Upstairs..."Edward mumbled against his lips while planting feather light kissess on Deans lips that werent nearly enough to put out the burn coursing through Deans veins,"I have a suprise for you."

Dean nodded numbly though he didnt make a move to get to the second level of the Cullens house. Instead he reattached his mouth to Edwards and worked on putting out the fire. He was rewarded with a growl of warning,apperently Edwards control really was close to snapping. Dean gave a smug smirk-his superpower was weaking Edward Cullens tight control. _Awesome._

And then he was moving.

Dean gave a little gasp at the sudden movement and then managed to move his face away from Edwards long enough to realize they were already in the vamps room. Dean turned to look back at Edward with a small smile,"So whats the suprise Eddie?"

Edward would deny till the end of time that he liked being called Eddie but Dean would always know that it was a lie. He gave that crooked smile that sent Deans heart rate to a unhealthy level before setting him down on his feet. They both immediatley missed touching.

Dean turned around and away from Edward to check out the room,"A bed?"Dean grinned,sounding a little giddy. The bed was was king sized with fluffy white sheets and pillows. Dean would have been fine with a wall,or maybe even the floor but a bed was nice.

"A wall Dean?"Edward asked with a small smile playing over his cold lips. He didnt like to think about Dean's love life before he got to Forks. He didnt _want_ to think about Dean with anyone else and what they may or may not have done against a wall.

Dean laughed as he ran a hand over the soft sheets,"Walls can be very fun Eddie..."He said vaugley making Edward growl softly which made Deans already 'permentaly aroused because Edward Cullens my mate' state grow even higher.

"I dont want to hear about _that_."Edward said softly,his voice barely making it past growling. Dean chewed on his bottom lip as he looking away from the bed and towards his mate.

"Sorry..."He mumbled,though secretly he loved a Jealous Edward,"Keep forgetting you dont want to hear about...before."Dean shrugged softly,"But ya know...they were kinda just like practice for you...I mean im _talented_,"Dean smirked smugly as he shuffled his feet in that 'little boy in trouble' type way,"but none of them matter."

Edward was quite for a good five minutes as he thought about what Dean was saying though really he just wanted to forget what Dean had said. Edward could hear Deans worried thoughts mixed with the ususal porn that flew through his mind. Edward quickly closed the distance between them,pulling Dean tight against him,"_Mine_ Dean..."

Dean shuddered against Edward,he couldnt control his body when the vampire was around. Edwards fingers trailed the start of Deans jeans from their starting place at his hips,"Theres no one else..."Edward mumbled agianst Deans ear,his chilly breathe flowing over the humans skin. He dipped his fingers into Deans jeans,his cold fingers brushing right above Deans rapidly harding cock.

Dean nodded as he made a embarrasing needy whimper he would never admit to,"Please..."He said barely loud enough for even the Vampire to hear. He was almost trembling with need,his dick so hard he was pretty sure it would explode before Edward got around to actually touching it.

"Please what?"Edward asked with a soft sigh against Deans neck,before trailing his nose up the lengh of Deans neck and then scraping his fangs across his jaw line.

"J-Just touch me.._Fuck_...Do-do something,"Dean pleaded quickly,practically humping Edward where they stood. Edward reached all the way into Deans pants before wrapping his long fingers around the humans cock,"Jesus..."Dean hissed as his hips bucked into Edwards hand without his permission. His whole body was on fire,being mates made this whole thing way more intense.

Edward smiled smugly against Deans ear,"Is that what you wanted,Love? My hand on your dick?"He growled,making Deans whole bady shudder,as he moved his hand in lazy strokes. Edward loved this. Making the great Dean Winchester come undone under his hand,"Or would you rather have my mouth?"

Dean nodded frantically,"W-whatever you want...Ju-just something."he pleaded arching his back,looking alot like a whore,when Edward twisted his hand over Deans cockhead. The human reached inbetween their bodies frantically searching for the botton on his jeans.

Edward gave a chuckle at Deans wanton attuide before just ripping his jeans off. Dean made a little 'omph' sound at the sting but quickly pulled his shirt off and then started to frantically unbotton Edwards white shirt. He got the first button before Edwards hands were there gently pushing his hands away and then ripping the shirt off.

Dean gave a small gasp seeing Edward totally shirtless for the first time,he had alway put it off afriad that he would make a total fool of himself with the half naked vamp. He moved his fingers down Edwards chest and then stomach,tickling the cut muscle.

_Edward was fucking beautiful_.

He gave a small chuckle at Deans adoring thoughts. He loved seeing himself through Deans eyes. Edward took a small step back from the lusty human getting his chance to look at Deans body. He was so pretty. Edward raised goosebumps on Deans tan and freckled skin as he ran his fingers from the sharp hip bone to to his pebbled nipple.

Edward stepped forward making Dean step back until the back of Deans thighs hit the bed and Edward pushed him backwards,"God Eddie...Just so-something..._please_."Dean hated begging but _Jesus Christ_ it was like it couldnt shut his mouth.

Edward just looked at the tan whithering flesh that was spread across his bed. Dean with his flushed cheeks,nearly black with lust eyes,and made for sucking cock lips,"My beautiful human..."He mumbled down at Dean who just tried to remeber how to breathe.

Edward pulled himself up on the bed before straddling Deans lithe hips. They both gave sighs of contentment at the full skin on skin contact and tempture difference. Deans face was a flushed pink color making his freckles stand out more. Edward lowered his face down to Deans taking his lips back as His.

At the kissing contact Deans hips bucked up and slide against Edwards marble ones,"Fung..."was Deans mumbled moan into Edwards mouth,as he frantically pushed his hips to Edwards.

"Still."Edwards mumbled pushing Deans hips back with one strong hand as he pulled his lips away from his mates. Dean gave a whimper of protest but did as he was told;looking up at Edward with shining emerald eyes.

Dean really wanted Edwards cock in his mouth,wanted to taste him;swallow him down but really right now is about being claimed by his mate for the first time,"Edward..."He said taking Edwards attention away from his body to his face,"_Fuck me_."

And then Edwards control snaps.

He manages to not hurt Dean,which suprises them both,as he growls;a feral sound that makes Deans dick twitch. He leans down to kiss Dean dizzy before theres a rush of wind and then Edward has lube from somewhere. Dean really dosent give a damn where he got it from.

The human wraps his strong legs around Edwards hips and his cock brushes the Vampires making them both moan. Dean watches with half-lidded eyes as Edward pours some lube on his long chilly fingers,"So hot."Dean mumbled,barely coherent as it is.

Edward circled his slicked up digit around Deans entrance and his eyes widen. As surprising as it is Dean has never done this before and Edward is fucking estatic about that. He leans down to kiss the side of Deans mouth,and flicks his cold tounge over the Deans kiss swollen lips,"Relax,Love."

And Dean does as hes told,even letting a noise neither man had ever head from the eldest Winchesters mouth slip out when the tip of Edwards finger slips inside of him. Edward switches from watching his fingers disapper to watching Deans body writhe on the bed. Hes sure it would be more painful if Edwards fingers werent so cold but the cold soothes the burn of stretching muscle and all Dean can feel is how fucking amazing it feels to be filled by his mate.

Its around the fourth finger that Edward hits something and Dean lets out the kittney mewling sound that makes Edwards need to claim and dominate increase ten fold. Edward crooks his fingers and manages to keep hitting that magic button,"Inside...Wanna come with you inside..."Dean manages to grit out inbetween gasps of curses and Edwards name.

Edward gives a crooked smile,that makes Deans already pounding heart sputter in his chest. He pulls his fingers out of Dean and then slicks up his impressive dick before resting one hand on Deans hips and the other hand on Deans swollen cock.

He flicks his ice cold hand over the head of Deans dick at the same time he snaps his hips and sheaths himself inside of his Mate;finally claiming what was his. Dean practically screams at the sudden intrusion but really theres barely any pain because of the soothing cold. Dean arches up making Edward slip even further into him.

Edward rests inside of Dean,giving his human a chance to get used to the thick cock while stroking Deans dick teasingly to distract him,"Move Ed-eddie."Dean grits out through a clenched jaw.

Dean pushes his hips against Edward making him slide out a tiny bit but not nearly enough for Dean. Edward marble hand pushes Deans hip into his new matress;firm enough to keep him there but gentle enough to not crush any bones. He pulls his hips back before snapping them back and Dean all but jack knifes off the bed. He probably would have had it not been for Edwards hand.

Edward keeps a steady pace for his hips as he leans down to kiss Dean whispering how good the human feels around him;dipping his tounge into Deans mouth and winding his tounge around his mates before sucking on it making Dean whimper at all the different sensations.

"More..."Dean pleades trying to move his hips under Edwards hand but he barely moves. Edward slides his hand away from Deans hip,up his stomach and chest to his shoulder where he lifts the human up so they're chest to chest. Deans pretty sure there are going to be bruises after this and Edward couldnt be happier. The world gets to see who Dean belongs too.

Edward puts his hands under Deans ass and starts to bounce the human on his engorged cock at a new fast pace. Dean wraps his tan sweaty arms around Edwards neck,before pressing his face into Edwards hard neck trying to keep himself up,though he knows his Vamp would never let him fall.

"Dean..."Edward growled into his hair,Deans human scent only spurred him on more,making him pound into Dean faster. He loved how warm his human was,how he could feel Dean pulse around him,how Deans _needed_ breathe was panted against his cold neck. He could hear how close Dean was to coming,how badly he needed to relieve the presure that almost hurt.

Deans hips moved frantically against Edwards as he tried to move faster,"Edward...I need..."He whimpered,bucking his hips.

Edward leaned down and gently kissed Deans pulse points before sinking his teeth into the flesh there. And just like that Dean came with a loud moan of Edwards name. Deans whole body exploded with fire,ice and every other temperature inbetween. He knew there would be a pretty prominate bruise where Eddie had bitten but he was okay with that.

Edward gave a few more pumps into Deans spent body before he was coming inside his human. Growling loudly at the almost warmth he felt;the closest he felt to being alive in hundered and three years. He felt his heart almost beat at the sudden bursting indescribable love he felt for his human. He laid Deans exhausted body back on the bed before suddenly disappering and then reappering with a damp washcloth.

He cleaned down Deans body,before tossing the washcloth _somewhere_ and pulling Dean against him as he layed back down. Dean was barely awake as it was and the comfortable bed wasnt helping. He had never had sex like that before;nothing had ever been that intense and now all he wanted to do was sleep,though he did feel a bit bad about leaving Edward alone.

"Dean..."Edward called softly as Dean cuddled closer to the vampires side. Dean made a humming sound to show he was listening but didnt reall have the energy to say anything,"I love you."Edward had never meant anything more and apperently it showed in his voice because Dean opened his eyes,well kinda.

Dean smiled softly at his mate,"Love you too Eddie."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n:MORE SMUT (**_**this time of the Jacob Sammy persausion**_**) AHEAD! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**_______________________________________  
**

"Why are you walking like that Dean?'

And Dean nearly falls flat on his face,"Huh?"He asks his little brother like he has no idea what Sam might be talking about.

"Why are you limping like that?"Sam asks again trying to make it clear for his brother-who already knows whats hes asking-what hes asking.

"M'not."Was Deans huffy reply,as he limped and tripped quickly into the bathroom. It had been about a day since Edwards and Deans first time and he was still really fucking sore. He tried to hide it from his brother but the bastard was to damn observant for Deans own good.

Dean showered quickly and only touched the sore ring of muscle between his cheeks once. The attention to his hole made him shiver,instantly thinking of Edward. He gave a stupid sort of smile at thinking about his vampy mate and his cock twitched at the idea of his mate inside of him again.

He reluctantly pulled himself out of the shower though,knowing that if he thought to long about Edward and sex then his Vampire would end up feeling his lust and come running. He had found out about the whole 'feeling everything your feeling' thing about a month in and sometimes it really came in handy,like when your in a shower fingering yourself.

Dean was about to lube up,and send some major 'come fuck me' vibes to Eddie but then Sam was banging on the door,"Hurry the fuck up Dean! We have Jakes party to set up!" Jacob party was in two days and Sam was really nervous cause his puppy was finally turning eighteen which meant Sam was going to jump his bones.

_Best Birthday Ever!_

Dean cursed and turned the shower off,"Fine im coming,Bitch!."Dean yelled back as he dried off and dressed quickly. He pushed the heel of his hand down on his dick and sighed thinking of his dad having sex to stop himself from getting any harder. He stepped out of the bathroom before grabbing his shoes and leather jacket,"Alright Sammy lets go."He said sitting down to pull his shoes on,trying not to grimace as his ass hit the seat.

"You alright?"Sam asked as he watched his brother carefully. He had an idea in his head about what happened but really Dean didnt seem _that_ type.

Dean blushed,like actual pink cheeks and Sam _knew_ he was right,"Yeah. M'fine."He mumbled as he stood up,managing not to wince as he stood up. Sam smirked as he watched his brother;he opened his mouth to start the Bottom jokes but Dean held up a finger,"Not. A. Fucking. Word."He said gruffily walking towards the door,"Now lets go."He grumbled opening their motel door.

Sam laughed under his breathe and stored his jokes away for later before walking out the door with his brother.

_

* * *

_****

  
"Ready over there?"Billy called over to Dean as he finished putting the last of the plates on the picnic table two days after Sam had found about his new Bottom status.

Dean nodded from where he stood,putting the finishing touches on the 'Happy Birthday' banner he was hanging,"Yeah...All good over here."He smiled,then looked over at Edward who was cooking hot dogs and hamburgers,"How 'bout you Eddie?"Dean smirked over at his Mate.

Edward frowned over at him,"I hate you."was his answer as he flipped a burger on the grill.

Dean laughed and managed to barely cover it with a well placed cough,"Hate you too."He grinned brightly making Edward give a smile,a small smile but a smile nonetheless.

Even since Sam Uley had found out about Dean and Edward relationship he had lifted the restrictions only for Edward. Jacob and Sam had discussed it with the leader of the pack and Sam reluctantly agreed that it wasnt fair to keep the two brother apart. Which really came in handy when Billy had decided to hold Jacobs party on the La Push beach.

Dean owed his Mate several thousand blow jobs for doing this for his brother but he knew that Jacob had been growing on the Vampire though hed never say that aloud and squash the bit of progress that had been made,"What time is Sam bringing him again?"Dean asked as he sat down on one of the tables.

Billy rolled next to him as he answered,"Another half an hour i think. The rez kids should be here in twenty."

Dean nodded,"Alright..."He smiled as he turned his head towards Edward to watch him cook. Hamburgers and Edward together was really just a dream come true. He watched Edward smirk at the thoughts running through Deans head,"Dont burn them burgers Eddie."

_**_______________________________________  
**_**  
**  
Jacob was getting restless,he was finally eighteen today and Sam had yet to fuck him. And he really really wanted to be fucked. Sam was still alot older but eighteen was legal and Sam wasnt doing _anything. _

_Jacob was not happy._

Jacob huffed for the millionth time that day and Sam laughed softly,"Relax Puppy."He soothed wrapping his free hand around the back of Jacobs neck,before sliding his thumb back and forth on the hollow behind Jacobs ear. Jacob gave a happy sigh at the small touch,content to just be touched by Sam,feeling himself calm down from the touch of his Imprint.

Sam smiled one of his dimply smiles as he watched Jacobs reaction to his touch before looking back at the road,"We're on the way to a surprise now..."Sam offered,he was just as excited for his intimate time with Jacob but he wasnt going to rush this. He wanted everything to be perfect.

Jacobs eyes lite up,hoping this was _The _surprise,"Really?"He smiled brightly,"Where is it?"Jacob asked as he started to squirm in his seat trying to keep himself from becoming noticably hard.

Sam shook his head,"Youll find out soon."He smiled,squeezing his fingers around Jacobs neck to pull him across the front seat of the Impala,against Sams side. Jacob settled against Sam easily as the older man drapped his strong arm around Jacobs shoulder.

Jacob pouted for a second but then Sam was _right there_ and he couldnt help but stretch up a bit and nuzzle his nose into Sams neck,"Is this my _big surprise_?"Jacob asked bravely but his blushing face gave his nerves away. Sam gritted his teeth,but leaned into Jacobs touch,which gave the younger boy enough encouragement to continue. Sam had learned early on that Jacob was a tease,whether he meant to be or not.

"C'mon Sam..."Jacob started gently,his nose nuzzling into the hair behind Sams ear,"I've-We've been waiting so long."They young wolf continued,his lips grazing over Sams earlobe,as his overly warm hand started to slide over Sams thigh towards his cock,"I want to feel you,Sammy,all of you."Jacob mumbled into his ear as his hand finally made it to its destination. Sam hand tightened on the steering wheel but he managed to focus on the road,managing to not kill them in a firey car crash.

Sam took a deep breathe and tried to keep control,he and Jake had done _other_ things but mostly Sam tried to keep it to a minimum. He so wasnt okay with becoming a pedophile. Sam let the heat of Jacobs hand soak through his jeans and boxers. He gave a low growl as his puppy started to rub in small circles,but Jacob just kept talking,"_Fuck_ I want it;you-so bad."He whimpered,whimpered like a puppy and Sams cock jumped under his hand.

"Jake..."Sam started but had to clear his throat when he realized how husky his voice had gotten,"Jake,stop."He commanded softly,and Jacobs hand froze on his now hard dick as he looked up at Sam.

Sam veered off to the side of the road before separating himself from Jacob,gently pushing his puppy away. When Sam finally looked over at Jacob he was surprised to see a wide teary eyes staring back at him,"Jacob..."Sam sighed,shaking his head.

Jacob was beyond embarrased. He didnt understand why Sam didnt want him,"Wha..."Jake started to ask but what interrupted when Sam kissed his soundly,just a brief touching of lips but it made Jacobs whole body come alive.

Sam rested his forhead against Jacobs,"Dont doubt that i want you..."Sam whispered to him,his lips touching Jakes as he spoke,"But if were doin' this were doin' it right. Not in my brothers car. Theres gonna be a actual bed,with lube and everything."Sam smiled softly when Jacob blushed at the mention of lube.

Jacob nodded,"Okay..."He breathed deeply,squelching the panic that he felt in his chest,"Sorry,Sammy."He breathed,kissing the side of Sams mouth before resting back into his seat.

Sam nodded and leaned back against his seat,trying to reign himself in and not pounce on Jake. He lifted his head and shifted a bit in his seat to take some pressure of his semi-hard dick,making Jake smirk smugly,"Shut up."Sam groaned playfully.

Jacob held up his hands in surrender,"Didnt say anything."He laughed,"Well c'mon sammy...Surprises wait for no man."

Sam frowned at the road ahead and turned the car back unto the street. The rest of the ride to the beach was silent and easy. Sam was alittle nervous about the party,he just wanted Jacob to be happy. He seemed to enjoy the first half of his day though,which consisted of breakfast with Sam,Billy,Dean and Edward then a trip to Port Angeles with his Imprint where they shopped for whatever Jacob wanted. He ended up getting something from a book store that he wouldnt let the older man see but he had no problem letting Sam pay for it.

Sam parked the car and stepped out,Jacob following close behind,"The beach?"Jacob asked with a raised eyebrow,"Is there a bed here?"He grinned shamelessly.

Sam shook his head and laughed before grabbing Jacobs hand and intertwining their fingers,"Come on."he snorted,tugging Jacob towards the sand and then:

"SURPRISE!"

Everyone yelled,including Edward which made Dean smile all the brighter. Jacob nearly jumped out of his skin at the loud voices but Sams hand kept him grounded and soon he found himself laughing happily as his freinds came up to wish him a happy birthday. Sam stayed with him at first but eventually left Jacobs side when Quil and Embry,who Sam had made peace with since the first time he met them,came up to whisk Jacob towards the food.

Sam walked towards his brother and the Vamp with a small smile,"Looks great guys. Thanks."he smiled gratefully.

Dean clapped him on the back and nodded,"No problem Sammy...We got everything done faster with Vamp Speed over here."Dean smiled fondly over at Edward.

Edward gave that crooked smile and his eyes twinkled with amusement when Deans heart picked up speed,"Your welcome Sam."He nodded.

Sam smiled at them before his eyes started to look for his Puppy in the crowd of similarly tanned kids,though he could easily pick out his boy. He smiled when as he watched Jacob laugh and talk to his friends,obviously enjoying the attention. Jacob looked up almost as if Sam had called him,and smiled that 'wow i should have bought sunglasses' smile at the older man.

Sam winked back and Jacob gave a blush making Quil and Embry look towards the direction Jacob was blushing and laugh. The rest of the party passed like that-Sam making Jacob blush with Quil and Embry making fun. Then there was Dean and Edward who seemed perfectly at ease at Jacobs party,among his friends and family.

Opening presents went by easily,Jacob got a few things he wanted and a few things that made him grimace. He hid it easily enough but Sam caught it and couldnt help but laugh. The cake was really good,Emily had made it,and the other wolves devoured it quickly. Along with the Burgers and HotDogs that Edward made,though they made a big fuss about that when they found out.

About half way through the party Edward sat next to Sam at one of the tables,while Dean talked to Seth. Dean really liked the youngest werewolf,said he reminded Dean of a young Sam. Edward had left them to bond,"He would rather be in a bed with you."Edward grinned crookedly.

Sam couldnt help but blush a bit,he could never really get used to the whole mind reading thing,"Yeah i know..."He laughed softly,as he glanced at Jacob who was currently talking to his father and Sam Uley,he looked alittle troubled and Sam had to fight the urge to go over there.

If Edward noticed his silent struggle he didnt say anything,"Hes getting antsy."Edward smiled softly,watching Sam watch Jacob.

Sam smiled despite himself,he liked that Jacob always seemed to be thinking about him,"Its his own party...And Billy put alot of effort into this. Me and Jake can..."Sam shifted and cleared his throat,"_do that _later."

Edward chuckled softly as he looked towards Dean,"Its worth the wait Samuel."Edward smirked,before looking at Sam again. Edward knew Sam hated when he called him Samuel but Deans interest in annoying Sam had rubbed off on the vampire.

"Its Sam."Sammy pulled his 'bitch face' as he tore his gaze away from Jacob to look at the vamp next to him,before sighing,"Yeah i know...We're both just tired of waiting."Sam ran a hand through his shaggy hair before smiling softly at Edward.

The vampire nodded,"Well seeing as how today is your Puppys eighteenth birthday you wont have to wait much longer."Edward reasoned as he stood up. Sam blushed when Edward used his nickname for Jacob.

Sam gave him a embarrased smile,"You know your really annoying. Spending to much time with Dean."He smiled that dimpley smile up at the Vamp.

Edward snorted right as Dean walked up to his brother and mate,he wrapped a casual arm around Edwards waist before smiling down at Sam,"Seths cool...Really into cars. Me,Wolfy,and Seth could fix something up. That'd be fucking cool."Dean had already liked Jacob but after learning he liked cars Dean was calling him Brother Wolfy.

Sam nodded,"Yeah...He'd love that."The taller Winchester smiled before searching out Jacob once again. Jake suprisingly still looked upset and Sam was on his feet in a second walking towards his puppy.

"What happened?"Dean asked quietly,watching his brother practically storm across the party.

Edward smirked,at his Mate,"Something entirely intresting."Edward laughed quietly before explaing to Dean,making the eldest Winchesters eyes widen.

Sam suddenly appered next to Jacob making the young Wolf jump and the other two men glance up in surprise,"Is everything okay?"Sam asked,placing his large hand on the small of Jacobs back,possessive and strong.

Jacob gave a shaky nod,"Y-yeah..."He said giving his dad and pack leader a pointed look until both their mouths clamped shut.

Sam raised a eybrow at them but the other two men avoided Sams gaze carefully,finding something over Sams head or over his shoulder that was suddenly really fucking intresting,"Okay..."he said carefully,before looking back down at Jacob,searching for a answer.

Jacob met his Imprints eyes shyly before giving him a small smile making Sams heart melt. Sam couldnt help but want to kiss the smile of Jacobs face but he kept his distance mostly because the Pack was always weirded out with the boy on boy contanct,"You ready to go?"Jacob asked quietly,turning a bright pink as his double meaning for that question sunk in.

Sam couldnt help the predatory smile that spread across his face,"Yeah. M'ready."He nodded before saying good bye to Billy and Sam Uley,both looking like they needed to say something but Sam brushed it off as knowing what was sopposed to be happening after Sam and Jacob left the party.

Sam totally did _not_ blush as he walked away.

As Jake was walking away he tried to be calm and keep his thoughts about the party but really all he could think about was Sam and what they were going to be doing very _very_ soon. He knew that Edward would pick up on it and make fun of him in a second,"Sam?"Jacob said quietly as the two walked across the party to Dean and the vampire.

Sam looked down at Jacob,his fingers flexing at the small of his puppys back,"Whatsa matter?"He asked quickly.

Jacob turned a intresting shade of pink before looking away from Sams concerned gaze,"I just...Im really...I love you."Was what came out at the end,totally unexpected to them both.

Sam blinked once,twice,three times,before that dimply smile broke out across his face. Jacobs mouth almost hurt just looking out how wide his Imprints smile was. They hadnt said 'I love you' yet;it just hadn't come up but that didnt make it any less true,"Love you too."Sam beamed before swooping down and swallowing his puppy in a big hug.

Jacob laughed,sounding giddy as he hugged Sam back,totally ignoring the looks of his pack members who still stood around them. Sam didnt seem to notice them either but he let go sooner then Jacob would have liked,"C'mon..."Sam started,looking content for the moment,"Im pretty sure we have something important to do."

It was like Jacobs whole face caught fire as he turned a tomato color making Sam smile softly before his arm was around Jacobs shoulders;pulling him against Sams long side and starting thier walk back to Dean and Edward.

Dean and Edward were currently trying to _not_ make-out infront of a bunch of werewolves but Dean kept thinking about taking Eddies cock in his mouh while Edward was giving Dean that smoldering eye-crooked grin combo that made Deans heart and dick jump.

Sam and Jake walking up was a good distraction,"Hey guys."Dean practically yells,making Edward and Sam raise a eyebrow while Jacob jumped a little before laughing nervously.

Sam wrapped his arm around Jacobs waist,"You alright man?"Sam smirked softly at his brother.

Dean frowned,"Shut up Sammy...M'fine."He mumbled,and then jumped a bit when Edwards hand was around the back of his neck,stroking his thumb on the side of Deans neck,making Deans already half hard dick twitch in his pants.

Jacob laughed softly,along with Sam,"Were heading out..."Jacob mumbled before blushing furiously into Sams shoulder.

Edward laughed," '_Heading out'_ huh?"He raised a eyebrow. He loved to tease Jacob about his lack of sex. The young wolf was adorable when he did that,not that Edward would ever tell Sam that. Edward knew he was indestructible but Sam was fucking scary and Edward wasnt so sure Sam couldnt just melt him with that 'death stare' he had perfected.

Besides Dean was fucking adorable too,and that was sometimes more then Edward could handle.

Jacob blushed and glared at Edward,"Shut up _Leech._"He hissed as he cursed Edward in the confines of his mind,making Edward laugh.

Sam and Dean shook their heads,"Finally gettin' some,Sammy?"Dean said crewdly and Sam punched him in the arm,_hard_. "Ow! You son of a bitch!"Dean cursed and stepped towards his brother to start a wrestling match right in the middle of the party but Edwards cold hand tightened a bit and Dean stopped,still glaring at his little brother.

Sam grinned,"Dont be such a _pansy_ Dean."Sam poked his usual bottom remark. He loved doing that. Sam would have been a little nervous about his life prolonging long enough to actually fuck Jacob but Edwards fingers were pressing gently into Deans skin and Dean relaxed.

"M'gonna kill you later..."Dean frowned at him and Jacob looking around like he had no idea what was going on.

Edward shook his head,"You dont wanna know."He smirked at Jacob before pulling Dean firmly against him. The other two men just shrugged,they were used to the 'answering unspoken questions' thing,"Now well see you both later."He laughed,"_after._"

"_Shut. up._"Jacob growled and thought about kicking the vampire in the knee.

"Youll break your foot."Edward smirked smugly,shaking his head.

"Lets go..."Jacob huffed before flipping Edward the Bird and turning on his heel towards the Impala.

Sam laughed softly,trying not to focus to hard on Jacobs ass as he walked away. He gave a sheepish wave to his brother and the Vampire before taking off towards the car.

The ride to the Winchesters motel was tense. Neither man touched the other totally afraid of not being able to make it to the hotel. _Finally_ Sam pulled into the parking lot of the Winchesters home for the past three months and were at the door before the engine stopped ticking.

Sam unlocked the door and carefully stepped over the saltline before pulling Jacob inside quickly. The young wolf was so nervous,his hands shook at his sides and the butterflies in his stomach were obviously hyped up on cociane and Pixie Sticks,"So..."Jacob nodded,as he clenched his hands into fists,willing the shakes away.

Sam gave a small smile and walked towards his puppy,"C'mere."He said in a new low voice that Jacob had never heard. He shivered softly and did as he was told,shuffling forward till he could feel Sams breath across his face. Sam lifted a hand and ghosted his finger tips over Jacobs blushing cheek. The older man was freaking out right alongside Jake but he had done this before so he knew how work.

Jacob shivered and leaned into the taller man's touch,"Im nervous..."he admitted softly,"I've never..._you know_."

Sam smiled and rested his hands on Jacobs hip,pulling him tightly against Sams front,"I know...Dont be nervous,Puppy."Sam cooed softly,sliding his hands to the small of Jacobs back and slipping just the tips of his fingers inside Jakes jeans.

Jacobs face colored adorably and he jumped a bit,"O-okay."He nodded,looking up at Sam through his dark eyelashes,making Sams cock twitch with interest. The younger Winchester smiled before leaning down to take Jacobs lips in his.

The kiss started off chaste,just a gentle slide of lips agianst eachother but then Sams hands slide further into his pants and Jacobs mouth opened his shock. Sam took that as an opportunity and slide his tounge into the young wolfs eager mouth. Jacobs body crackled with electricty and he whimpered pitifully into Sams mouth,"Sam."He mumbled,trying to form coherent thought.

Sam quickly understood and backed them both up to the bed,each stripping clothes off not caring whos it was or where it landed. When Sam felt Jacobs legs bounce against the bed,he gently pushed Jacob back,trying to get-for the first time-a clear look at Jacobs naked body.

Jacob hit the bed with a soft gasp while Sam smiled dangerously down at him,leisurely looking over Jacobs young body. He reached out as he stepped inbetween Jacobs legs,and ran his fingers down Jacobs chest,"I love you,puppy."Sam said,his voice low-that new voice that did intresting things to JAcobs cock.

Jacob was a little surprised at the intensity of his words,his eyes burned into whimpered,trying to arch up for more of Sams touch,"Love you too Sammy. Always." He nodded quicky,catching Sams wrist and giving it a firm tug,trying to get there bodies closer.

Sam took the hint and spread his long body over Jacobs,making sure there hips were pressed firmly together. He kissed,the juncture of Jacobs neck,before starting a slow slip-slide with their hips,making Jacobs breathe hitch in his throat. He could feel Sams length _throbbing_ against his,and Jacob was a little worried that he wasnt going to be able to last for the main event,"C'mon Sam...C'mon."he mumbled,anything for Sam to just be _inside_ him already.

Sam nodded,"Okay...okay."He soothed,rocking his hips up for some much needed fritction,plus he loved the fucking _sounds_ Jacob was making. Another breathy kitteny noise escaped Jacobs lips as he rode Sams hip,"Relax puppy...Ill get you there."He mumbled as he pressed open mouth kisses up Jacobs exposed throat and to his mouth.

Jacob sighed contently at having Sams mouth on his. He loved how Sam kissed,all heat and passion,with a dash of tenderness thrown in for good measure. Sam nipped his bottom lip before moving away,leaving Jacobs body to the cold. Jacob gave a displeased whining noise as he reached out to bring Sam back.

Sam laughed gruffily,as he pulled the lube off the bedside table. He leaned down as he popped open the cap of the small bottle and kissed each of Jacobs protruding hip bones,making Jacob arch under his lips,"Cant wait to stretch you open."Sam mumbled against his tanned skin,before biting down hard enough to mark up his puppy.

Jacob gasped,"Fu-fuck."He stuttered,growing impossibly harder at the pain of the bite,but mostly it was just that _Sams _mark was on him that made his dick grow. Jacobs hips bucked up seemingly by themselves as his hand tangled themselves in his imprints hair.

"Feel how hot you are inside..."Sam continued talking,Jacob was really starting to like this new voice. Sam kissed the already bruising bite mark before swirling his lubed fingers around Jacobs virgin hole. Jacob whimpered pathetically,he just wanted Sam in him like _yesterday.  
_  
He pushed Jacobs legs apart and kneeled between them on the bed,he pressed the tip of his finger inside Jacob and had to stop when Jacob tightened up,"C'mon puppy...Let me."He mumbled,pushing himself back over to kiss Jacob soundly.

Jacob gave a few jerky nods,it wasnt really painful but it was just _weird_. Jacob nearly threw him and Sam off the bed when the older man leaned down and took Jacob into his mouth,sucking his length down with finesse that Jacob really didnt want to think about.

Sams impression of a hoover vacum really distracted from the finger in his ass. He didnt even feel the second finger. His fingers in Sams hair twisted tighter making Sam moan around Jacobs length,"Sammy..."Jacob whispered,his hips pumping into Sams mouth and then down unto his fingers.

Sam pulled off for a second to pour more lube unto his fingers. Jacob whimpered at the loss of fullness,pushing his hips down towards Sam,"Sam. Sam...I need..._more_."He sounds needy and completely lost without Sam inside of him.

Sam hummed his agreement before slipping three fingers into Jacobs ass. Jacobs warmer then a normal human and Sam kinda loves him all the more for it. Besides Sammy's always cold.

Jacob babbled as Sam continued to finger fuck him,and then when the taller man crooked his impossibly long fingers and hit _something_ Jacob gasped and started to earnestly fuck back onto Sams fingers,C'mon. C'mon. C'mon."He chanted,pulling Sam closer by the grip on his hair.

Sam laughe softly before nodding,he lifted Jacobs legs around his waist and Jacob crushed their bodies together using his impressive leg strength,"Shit Jake..."Sam chuckled gruffily,_grinding_ his hips down to Jacobs. Jacob made a keening whimper sound that made all remaining blood in Sams head rush staright to his cock,and his hips twitched down to the young wolf.

He pulled back the little bit that Jacob would let him before postioning himself right outside Jacob,"Relax..."Sam warned before pressing himself forward,the head of his cock slipping through the tight ring of muscle easily.

Jacob couldnt help but tense up,it wasnt painful but a hell of alot of pressure. Sam grabbed ahold of Jacobs dick and made sure to twist his hand just right over the head of Jakes cock before sinking inside a few more inches.

It was to much all at once and Jacob had no idea how to react so all he could do what writhe around the bed and make these little noised that he couldnt stop even if he tried to but they seemed to spurr his imprint on so they couldnt be all bad.

Finally Sam was all the way inside the young wolf and they both managed to breathe deeply,collecting themselves. Sam was pretty sure he was going to explode if he didnt more soon but Jacobs face was screwed up tight and Sam would never want to push Jacob when he wasnt ready.

Jacob opened one eye after what felt like hours and gave Sam a small coy smile,"Move Sammy."He pleaded,not meaning to sound _so _needy. But Sam didnt need to be asked twice,so he pulled out until barely the head was left inside before pushing back in. It was all slow at first,making sure Jacob was okay and that Sam didnt come like a teenager with his first porn mag.

Sam aimed just right to hit Jacobs prostate and made sure to drag the impressive length of his dick over the bundle of nerves everytime he thrust in. Eventually though it wasnt enough for either man,and Jacob was obviously growing impatient,"Make me feel it Sam."He panted,trying to use his legs to get Sam to move faster.

Sam would have been amused if he wasnt so turned on. He picked up the pace,slamming in hard only to draw back all the way out and slam home again. Jacob was a writhing puddle of curse words as Sam fucked into him while Sam whispered dirty things into the young Wolfs ear.

Jacob could feel his balls start to tighten up and he shook his head,not wanting it to end yet but he could already feel the pull of orgasm licking at his spine. He reached for Sams head and pulled the taller man away from his ear only to smash their lips together.

Sam growled,low and dark,into Jacobs mouth as his hips took on a brutal pace,making the head board hit the wall behind it. His hand sped up around Jacobs length,making the young wolf arch up and Sam slide even deeper into Jake,"Come with me Puppy..."Sam managed to growl out inbetween biting at Jacobs lips.

Jacobs mouth opened in a silent scream as he came on his and Sams chests. His body arched,looking almost painful and he shook from the tremors of his release. It was more then Jake ever knew he could feel.

Sam came second after Jake,feeling his ass clench around Sam in the vice grip was more then enough to push him over the edge. He growled out curses and maybe even some latin as he came inside his boy.

Jacob jerked a bit when he felt Sam come inside of him. It felt nice,Jacob decided. He panted for breathe as Sam eased them both farther up the bed to the pillows,somehow managing to stay inside of his young puppy. They laid on their sides,totally content with the silence,besides there wasnt much to say after something that intense.

Sam spooned behind Jacob as his now half soft dick still laid buried inside Jacobs ass, he really didnt plan on moving it anytime soon. Sam kissed the back of his neck,before nuzzling the hair there with his nose,"You okay?"He asked quietly against Jakes skin.

Jacob nodded,smiling blissfully,"Yeah...Im great."He mumbled,already half way asleep.

Sam smiled and closed his eyes,ready for the first good nights sleep his had in a while. It was around when Sam fell asleep that Jacob remebered what his Alpha and Father had told him. Jacob had really meant to tell Sam,really he had but he got swept up in the moment and everything slipped his mind.

_Fuck._


End file.
